Just four words
by JazMitch
Summary: Sometimes, it doesn't take a lot to change your life. Sometimes, all it takes is just four little words uttered by the right person to turn your life around and give you everything you've always wanted but never thought you could have. Babe! Now complete!
1. Freedom

_Just Four Words_

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/N: So, it has been brought to my attention that in three days, October 16th, it marks one year to the day that I first began posting to Fanfiction! Yay Fanfiction!

I posted the first chapter to my first story, _Te Amo Babe, Always,_ on October 16 2013. The story took me on an unforgettable journey that improved my writing, struck and stayed in my heart, and gave me a place, a home, in this world that I had no idea I could ever have. Here, I have met the most amazing people and become friends with people that I now, cannot imagine my life without. In lieu of this one-year anniversary of finding this world, I present you with this, a Babe story purely about love and friendship. I will be updating a chapter a day until it is finished, starting now and overlapping the actual date, and though they won't be long, they will lack no sincerity or intensity. This is my present to the Fanfiction world for not giving up on me this past year!

In the months it took me to finish my first story, some people changed my life, and each chapter will be dedicated to the amazing friends I have made that I now, can't fathom not knowing. The interaction I had with you changed me, and I intend to name as many as I can!

This is to the first friend I made in this world; to _Margaret. _You've stuck with me this long year and were my first friend and facet of encouragement. Rest assured this little piece will not deter me from updating the Aquila! This is for you, my friend!

Enjoy!

###

_Ranger_

Was freedom tangible?

After being deprived of it long enough, could it become something of an entity, something powerful enough to occupy even an iota of matter, making it by a physical definition, a quantifiable _thing?_ Could it make the transition from astral to palpable if it was so fiercely desired?

I thought so.

I sounded like a drunken professor who just got out of a bad marriage, I knew, but I couldn't help it. I felt so light and happy that under normal circumstances, I likely would have called on Father Mallory, a padre close to my parents, to check what measures I could take to ensure I wasn't possessed by something. Because badasses? We didn't _do _light and happy. This was ridiculous.

Even as I berated myself and mentally deducted Badass Points, I couldn't help the small grin that played with the corners of my mouth. I couldn't control it any more than I could control Babe in a pastry shop.

Stephanie.

The thought of her massacred any semblance of restraint I had left and I was certain my Abuela Rosa in Miami could see the smile stretching over my face. My babe had that effect on me like none other before her; it would figure that I would fall head over heels for the woman I normally would have pegged as ditzy and fickle.

I had, actually, thought those very same thoughts when I met her at the diner that afternoon, years ago. A flaky, cheerleader-type floozy thinking she could handle the game because she had watched too many James Bond flicks and decided she could do with a cheap thrill.

Boy, was I _wrong._

To date, Stephanie still surprises me with her unpredictable behavior and witty mouth. She turned out to be more badass than I ever could have imagined, and what she lacked in skill, she more than made up for in bravery, determination and innovation. She had spunk in spades and always pushed herself back up with a tenacity that even I had to admire. She charmed her way into my men's hearts with her easy ad loving personality, and in the very same breath, commanded respect with her fiery attitude and unwillingness to be sidelined or molly-coddled as a result of _mundane _serial killers, or _banal _threats to her life, or an inkling of _cumbersome _fear. Stunning Hal had effectively put an end to anyone treating her differently because she was a woman, and unfortunately, also ensured that the men wouldn't dare to cross her in favor of me unless it was a life-threatening emergency. I appreciated that they had that level of respect for her, and proud of her for earning it, but it proved a pain in my ass when I tried to protect her.

She bamboozled my mind with her startlingly perfect balance of badass and independent, with feminine and vulnerable. At the very same time that I wanted to salute to her for a perfect heart-shot to a target, I also wanted to gather her in my arms while she cried for choosing her life over the life of someone pointing a gun at her. She made me laugh with her vehement and creative reasons as to why she should never be a mother, yet she touched a part in me I long thought dead when she hugged Julie and invited her to a girl's sleepover night, or when she helped her nieces with homework and encouraged them to fly like no one really did for her.

She was an enigma to me, yet at the same time, so totally familiar to me. She was my best friend. She was my rock, even when I wrongfully thought I no longer needed one. She was the driving force between the light in me that was struggling to burst through from the murky depths of darkness it was submerged in for so long.

She was also the reason, naturally, that I couldn't stop smiling.

After so many years of my life that wasn't my own, I was free to live my life now. If you had asked me ten years ago, I'd have said to you that freedom was an overrated concept, or an illusion that people needed to believe in. I'd have told you that freedom was not in the cards for me.

Now?

Now I sat in my Cayenne, driving to a hall in Newark, contemplating whether my freedom had, with the sheer force of my wanting it, become a corporeal entity.

And I hadn't realized how much I wanted it, until I was faced with her.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**Your contract is terminated."**_

###


	2. Weddings

Disclaimer- Nope.

A/N: As promised! First of all, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm overwhelmed by the response! Thanks, too, for all the wishes and kind words!

Here we see Steph's POV, and until the end, we'll be alternating between Steph and Ranger.

In lieu of trying to make my dedications in chronological day to meeting these people, this chapter is dedicated to a most amazing friend that I'm extremely grateful to have made; this chapter is dedicated to _**chesi66. **_You've been a huge support and driving force, and I can never tell you how much I appreciate all the times you've been so straight with me, both in this world, and in real life. I can hardly imagine not knowing you anymore! To my awesome friend and the rare bond we've managed to shape. Love ya!

Also, to _**Josie, **_who is inevitably in my thoughts today :)

Enjoy!

###

_Stephanie_

Ugh, I hated weddings.

The overdone themes, the nauseating colors that looked suspiciously like a clown-murder scene, the stuffy dresses, the droning music that- funny enough- still couldn't drown out the nosy relatives' slew of questions, the inevitable amount of kettles and toasters and photo albums that pile every available space until you're tripping over them, the whole _spectacle _of it all. Weddings were supposed to be intimate and heartfelt and meaningful, not a chance to out-do the rest of the world by buying the most expensive flowers and wearing the most A-Line dresses and ordering the most giant tiered cake America had ever seen. Not that I minded too much about the cake.

But my point was, when did the beauty of two souls coming together in the holy sanctity of marriage, to be bonded for an eternity together, become such a God damned commercial affair?

I glared darkly around me, refusing to participate in the deception that was being produced to the world. I had come all the way to Newark and crammed myself into a ridiculously complicated, Victorian style gown to go with my cousin, Tiffany's, wedding theme, all to watch as she recited vows straight from Runaway Bride while getting an eyeful of the best man. I would have felt sorry for the poor jerk marrying her, until he caught a handful of Tiffany's best friend's ass and squeezed, winking lecherously while Tiffany was busy texting God-knows-who. It sickened me, knowing that anyone could take this kind of profound vow so callously and carelessly. I considered it a personal blow too, since the Dick had done precisely the same thing to me.

Since when did people marry for the glamour of it?

I know my passionate outrage at the defiling of the practice might confuse everyone who ever thought they knew me. Yes, I _was _wholeheartedly and profoundly against marrying again…but that didn't mean I didn't respect what it was supposed to signify. What it was supposed to stand for and be symbolic of. I was scared to put that vow in the same sentence as my life, but only because I was so horribly scarred by it. Just because The Dick screwed me over (or rather, _screwed Joyce Barnhardt_, the town slut, _over _our dining room table) deep down I knew that it wasn't a testament to all the men in the world. Look at my Daddy. He and Mom have been married for years and years and yet every morning, from as far back as I can remember, they share a look over the breakfast table. A look that disgusted me as a child, warmed me as a teenager and humbled me as an adult. A look that spoke of the love between them that was as strong as the day they first met.

So yes, I was scared of marriage. But I respected it. I respected what I knew it used to stand for. Which is why this wedding was pissing me off.

I wondered idly to myself whether I would face my fears and take the proverbial plunge if I met the right man…and promptly shut that line of thinking down. Too many painful emotions in a place that was already turning me emo.

I flopped on to my chair and rearranged the endless layers of skirts until I was sure it covered all the necessary parts. The dress's corseted bodice was a killer, and though it did my breasts a world of good, it hindered my breathing enough to make me think twice about sighing that deep sigh that had been building up since I got here. Instead, I chose the more pleasing evil and snagged one of the doughnuts on the table. I figured I deserved it, for fitting into this torture contraption in the first place.

_That stuff'll kill you, Babe._

I giggled breathlessly to myself as Ranger's words played in my mind. Only Batman could make me laugh even when I wasn't sure I could smile anymore, leave alone the fact that he didn't even need to be here.

I felt a pang as I realized I missed him. He'd been in the Wind about 3 weeks now, and he'd been deliberately vague about everything. All that served to comfort me was his sincere promise that it wasn't a dangerous mission. Still, I prayed for him every night.

Ranger was…my best friend? No, that wouldn't encompass everything the Man in Black was to me. He was also my protector, my mentor, my pillar of strength and my backstop. He was my Achilles' heel and my anchor in a storm. He was…

_Making me far too God damned clichéd._

I giggled softly to myself again. Tracing the intricate pattern of the bodice with the tip of my finger, I absent-mindedly hummed some inane tune I'd heard earlier on the radio. When the buzz at the base of my neck materialized, I thought nothing of it, relishing in the surface buzz coating my body and pretending Ranger was here. But how could he be? Besides being in The Wind and out of contact, no one outside of Mary Lou knew I was going for this charade of a wedding. I snapped out of my stupor as my niece ran up to me, giggling breathlessly and looking flushed with excitement.

"Auntie Steph!" she cried, barreling into me and brandishing a white rose. "Look at the pretty flower!"

I grinned and inspected the single blossom that, surprisingly enough, was inordinately beautiful. White roses were among my favorites, given how classy they were, but they were way out of line with the mass of pink and red roses that were threatening to rob me of my sense of smell.

"It's stunning, Mary-Alice," I bounced the flower lightly off the tip of her nose, grinning when she went into another bout of giggles. "Where'd you get it?"

"It's for you, the big scary man asked me to take it to you!" she exclaimed, and my entire body froze, blood turning to ice in my veins. Was this another sick, twisted death threat? "He's not _so _scary, Auntie Steph," MA babbled on, oblivious to my terror. "He's a nice man."

"Aun' Seph!" a screech pulled me out of thoughts and I saw Lisa toddling toward me with a broad grin on her face. In her hands, she held two roses. I accepted them wordlessly, stunned and worried, snapping out of it when Lisa latched on to my right leg. Desperate for information, I turned to my middle niece.

"MA," I started urgently, before being interrupted by another, somewhat more restrained call. I looked up to see Angie walking dignifiedly to me, careful with her dress, and wielding, now, a small bouquet of the long-stemmed, white roses.

"Angie, sweetheart, who are these from?" I asked her, trying hard to keep my voice calm. The oldest girl shrugged delicately.

"From the man you work with, Auntie Steph," she replied innocently. "He asked us to bring them to you."

_The man I worked with?_

The buzzing became more pronounced and as my hand went to the back of my neck, I had to swallow hard and try to will away the hope budding inside me. I turned in a slow circle, hoping to spot the familiar face.

Ranger.

He stood at the other end of the room, leaning against the wall in that casual way of his that never failed to make my heart skip. He looked the epitome of debonair, in what, I would bet my life savings on, was a black-on-black, tailor made Armani suit. He smiled at me, a lazy, charming grin, and keeping his eyes locked on mine, loped forward, until we were almost a hair's breadth away.

"Babe," he rumbled, in that husky tone that turned my knees to Jell-O.

"Batman," I returned breathlessly, drinking in the sight of him. Flicking my eyes over him in a cursory glance, I sighed in relief when I found no injuries.

"How was the mission? And how did you find me?"

"I went to Mary Lou's house," he admitted, flashing me a grin. "And babe, I wasn't on a mission. I was being debriefed."

"Can you tell me what for?" I worded the request carefully, waving my nieces away with a flick of my head in the general direction of Val and Albert.

"My contract was being terminated." The simple statement was punctuated with a full-on, 2000 Mega-watt Ranger-Grin.

A pang resounded in my chest. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"It's a great thing."

"Why?" I asked curiously. "I thought you loved it."

"I used to," he consented. "Now I love someone else even more."

He locked eyes with me and pulled my hips flush into his. Inches away from my lips, I could barely breathe.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**It's time for Someday."**_

###


	3. Mine

Disclaimer- Not mine

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my sister. A friendship would just be too understated to describe what she is to me. She's my best friend and my confidante; my _Didi_. She encourages me and supports me and believes in me more than I believe in myself. She pushes me to be better, but never makes me feel like I'm inferior. I can't imagine my life without her and frankly, I would never want to. To _**Wraithdarte. **__A gra à, mo chroi. _My life would be so dull without you. I'm so thankful it will never have to be. I love you!

Enjoy!

###

_Ranger_

Breathtakingly stunning.

Those were the first two words that sprung to mind when she made that frustratingly sexy slow turn, scanning the room as I watched her from my position opposite the room.

She was wearing a ridiculously gorgeous Victorian style dress, with flowing layers of skirts and a tightly laced, intricately beaded corseted bodice that highlighted her curves and accentuated the deep inward curves of her breasts. Her hair was down in soft curls that surrounded her face and flirted with the creamy expanse of skin that the dress so graciously exposed with its lack of sleeves. When her brilliant cerulean eyes locked on mine, my breathing hitched.

She was sublime.

And she was _mine. _

Mine, if I had anything to say about it.

I pushed off the wall I was leaning against and had to absolutely force myself, using all my years of training, not to run towards her. I kept it to a slow lope, all the while restraining myself. I had to make myself stop, instead of taking her right there and then; as it was, I only managed to stop when she was less than a breath away from me. Desire spiraled through me, hot and fast, clenching my insides and robbing my lungs of their next breath. Clenching all my muscles, I willed myself to self-control.

"Babe." My voice came out huskier than usual, sounding gruff even to my own ears.

"Batman," she returned, sounding like she'd run a marathon. As she raked her eyes over me, presumably checking me over for injuries, my entire body began to burn with the sheer force of my desire, stemming purely from her eyes perusing me. She sighed in satisfaction, appearing relieved to have found no visible injury. "How was the mission?" she asked. "And how did you find me?"

"I went to Mary Lou's house," I admitted unabashedly, thinking about the trip I had made before getting on the road to Newark. "And babe, I wasn't on a mission. I was being debriefed."

"Can you tell me what for?" she queried carefully, signaling to her nieces to leave.

"My contract was being terminated." Even now, I couldn't hold back my glee and blinding smile; every time I said those words, it was like a new miracle, a new burst of hope for love and happiness.

I watched as slight confusion dawned on her face. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

My hands began to itch, so badly did I want to take her in my arms, but still I refrained. "It's a great thing."

She cocked her head in curiosity. "Why? I thought you loved it."

My patience was wearing thin; I needed to have her cradled close to me. "I used to," I allowed, "but now I love someone else more."

Gripping her hips gently in my hands, I yanked her towards me until she was pressed up so close against me that a paper wouldn't fit. Our lips were tantalizingly close and I could swear I could feel her heart beating in time with mine. Her sweet breath wafted over me and I almost moaned. I could feel the promise of her writhing under me if this worked out the way I needed it to. I needed her, like a dying man needed one more beat of his failing heart.

_The words, moron. You have to get the words out._

"It's time for Someday," I murmured. _Oh, well done, Soldier. That was very eloquent and precisely encompassing of the depth of your need for her._

Even as my thoughts berated me, I saw her aqua eyes sparkle as though the words meant the world to her. That made it okay. Not a split second later, though, emotions were warring inside her.

"But…Ranger…" Her uncertainty was the one to break through, and I prayed that I wasn't too late.

"Did I wait too long, Babe?" I asked her straight, my chest feeling like it was breaking open but _Goddamnit _I needed to know. "Is it Morelli?"

"What?" she asked, looking genuinely confused for a second, before realization dawned on her. "Oh, God no, Ranger! Joe and I broke up three weeks before you left, you know that."

"Nothing changed?"

"Nothing," she confirmed with a nod. "Except, apparently, you." She levelled a hesitant look at me. I read hope there, as well as doubt. Trust, as well as fear.

"I have, Babe," I caressed her cheek softly. "As a matter of fact, on principal, I might have decked Morelli right here if you two got back together. Floored him, and told him to stay away from _my _woman."

"Ranger!"

"I don't want to wait anymore, Babe," I interrupted her shocked response. Taking her hand gently in mine, I rubbed circles into her palm as I spoke. "I love you. I always have, and I always will. I've loved you ever since the day you called me to break you out of those handcuffs Morelli put you in. I want things with you that I shouldn't even be _allowed _to want, that I never thought I could ever want after I joined the Army. When you're not with me, it's like nothing has color in it anymore, and when you're there? It's like my world means something again. You are my entire world, Stephanie Plum, and I'm yours for as long as you'll have me." I breathed in deeply, knowing that her answer to my next question had the power to shove me off the precipice on which I was so precariously perched, or it could catch me into an abyss of love that I shouldn't be entitled to, but she had given me nonetheless. "Babe…will you be _mine?_" I didn't try to hide the possessiveness in my voice, but I did hold my breath.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**I was always yours."**_

###


	4. Escape!

Disclaimer- Negative.

A/N: Shout out to a guest reviewer, _**Marsha**_; Thanks for reviewing, and in light of the fact that I am writing this as thanks to all of you folks, I've edited this chapter to sort of include the four words you wanted to see!

To all my other guest reviewers who I cannot reply to, thank you so, so much for all the encouragement and kind words!

Today's chapter, marking one year (Yayy!) is dedicated to a friend I made who I have a lot in common with, but don't get to speak to nearly enough. This is dedicated to my Bestie,_** MYWINTERFIREFLY!**_ I'm so glad to call you a friend!

Enjoy!

###

_Stephanie_

I was jerked back to reality by the sound of raucous applause surrounding us, bursting our little bubble of intimacy like Kenny Roman burst my red balloon at the fair when we were 8.

Of course, I tackled Kenny Roman and made him eat dirt.

Which, given the circumstances of my perfectly fairytale, dream-come-true moment getting interrupted by theatrical show monkeys straight out of the 1800s, I was not above doing so again.

Likely seeing the look on my face, and correctly interpreting that I was about to go the Italian variety ape-shit on my crazy family, Ranger lifted our still intertwined hands and caressed the back of his knuckles along my jaw. I sighed, leaning happily into the touch, calming exponentially.

"It's bad luck to kill the bride and groom's families at their wedding, Babe," he grinned teasingly. I bit back a giggle and let out a dramatic stage gasp of my own.

"Batman _jokes?_ Someone call a paramedic, or a priest, because this man is dying or possessed. Or maybe both."

I saw a flicker of shock come over his face before he let out a full-bellied chuckle. Now, I allowed myself a small snicker, my chest bursting with warmth and pride that I could make him laugh like that.

"Great minds, Babe," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I thought I was possessed too, for a while. I couldn't stop smiling. I don't know how people do it so often, it's exhausting."

I giggled. "I like this joking, playful Ranger," I told him, squeezing our linked hands. He sent me another megawatt grin and I stepped hesitantly closer to him. Any feeling of uncertainty was promptly buried, though, when he caged me into his body, arms trapping me with a gentleness that belied his obvious intention to make me stay there. Ignoring the catcalls and the Aww's coming from our live movie audience, I relaxed muscles I wasn't even aware I'd tensed, and cautiously let my mind delve into the place that always scared the living bejeezus out of me.

Ranger was everything to me. I knew it, Joe knew it, hell, my Mom and Dad and Grandma knew it. When he told me…when he pushed me away and said the things he said…that damn near killed me. It was a never-ending conundrum with him. He'd kiss me goodnight and stroke my face like I was the most precious thing in the world to him, then he'd turn around and call me a line in his entertainment budget. He'd kill anyone who hurt me and maim anyone who touched me, then he'd turn around and say that his kind of relationship came with a condom instead of a ring. He'd expend hours of his time and troops of his men and bags of his money if I needed help or when I needed rescuing, then he'd turn around and tell me to fix things with Morelli. Everything about him was a contradiction; and how would I stand it if he decided somewhere along the line that he wasn't cut out for commitment? What if he decided to leave because he needed what I could never give him?

That would destroy me.

For a long moment, I thought about protecting myself. I thought about acting on the self-preservation tactics and the doubt that seemed to come hand-in-hand with Ranger. I thought about putting my head before my heart for once, I thought about pre-empting the pain and dealing with it before I ended up a broken mass of tears and pain on the floor.

Because I thought that maybe that's the only thing that would be left of me if Ranger decided his life was too dangerous for me, or that I wasn't enough for him.

But then I looked into his eyes. The usually shuttered brown orbs stared into my own with an openness that I never experienced before, one that took my breath away. In his eyes I saw a promise of forever. I saw a lifetime; friends, a family, a home created, adventures shared. Suspended in that single moment, I forgot everyone else around me and I finally realized what it was life to see your entire future in someone else.

I finally understood what my mom had told me as a little girl, and what Joe had shown me as an adult. After the most recent time that we had a trial period of living together, I remembered my mom's words, and it brought me to the same realization I was having now.

_Falling in love wasn't about finding someone you __**could **__live with…it was about finding the person you __**can't **__live __**without. **_

I loved him.

It was simple. We had been complicating it, qualifying it, dancing around it like teenagers.

Not anymore.

I looked up at him, and I knew there was no more doubt in my eyes. I smiled brilliantly up at him. "Well, it's about damned time, Batman!"

Ranger chuckled, his laughter shaking our joined form. The rich baritone of his laughter was the only thing keeping me calm when all my relatives, and some of the groom's, flocked to us, firing inane questions. However, not even Ranger could keep my Italian side at bay for longer than my limit.

"STEPHANIE!" Tiffany's shrill screech cut through the crowd at once. "You're ruining my wedding! It's MY wedding! How could you! This is not ABOUT precious little Stephanie, this is ABOUT ME! Stop paying attention to her! Stop it, NOW!"

I'd reached my limit.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and shoot her, okay?" I told Ranger pleasantly, reaching to take my gun from the garter pouch I had hidden it in.

What? I missed Ranger, and carrying made me feel like I was closer to him.

"Not in public, Babe," he told me amused. As my ass of a cousin stormed around looking like a Godzilla, except possibly uglier and scarier, I realized that Ranger's eyes were only on me. When I smiled at him, the softness in them multiplied tenfold, and I waited patiently for what he looked like he wanted to say.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**Let's blow this joint!"**_


	5. Love

Disclaimer- Damn, I forgot how tedious this gets. But no, not mine :-)

A/N: Again, thanks so much to all the guest reviewers, Marsha and Angela! I can't reply, so please know that I really appreciate your feedback!

This chapter is dedicated to one of the best authors the JE fandom has. She is great about supporting the authors on this site and has more than once, helped me with my own stories, whether she knew it or not! She's a true gem of a person, and this is for her, so that she knows how much we all appreciate her! Here's to _**JenRar, **_and hoping to have many more stories and years of her ever-impactful presence! Thank you, Jen!

After much research, I've managed to include a factual legend (irony, huh?!) and hope you all enjoy the story in the story, like I so loved writing it!

Enjoy!

###

_Ranger_

Babe laughed exuberantly as I took her hand and we ran out of the hall, laughing like a pair of teenagers who got away with doing something wrong. Gently, I led her to the Cayenne and proceeded to crowd her against the door. Smiling a predator's smile at her, I only allowed my lips to brush against hers like the lightest of butterfly wings. I blew softly over her bottom lip and she let out a breathless pant, eyes turning cobalt with desire. Growling at the sight and relishing in the power I held over her, I sucked her bottom lip gently, before nipping it sharply and then suckling again. Her moan sent a flare of fire shooting through me, coiling deep in my belly. All vestiges of patience gone now, I plundered her mouth, exploring every inch and battling for dominance with her tongue. I let my hands brush over her, light enough to tease but firm enough to be deliberate, reacquainting myself with the curves I had tried for too long to deny myself. Ensnaring her wrists in one hand, I raised them to pin above her head, using my other hand to catch her chin and force it gently upwards, exposing her long column of throat to me. I blew softly again, this time to dislodge the wayward curl that possessively clung to the nape of her neck. She shivered violently, trying to rock against me. I grinned at her briefly before lowering my head to attack her neck. A strangled gasp fell from her lips and I bit, nibbled, sucked, licked my way down, and up, and back down again. At the hollow of her neck, I sucked her skin into my mouth hard, pulling and biting until I was sure there would be a bruise. A mark. My mark. I groaned as I realized she would be walking around marked as mine, and mine only.

"Ranger?" her breathless voice snapped me back to my senses. "Shouldn't we do this, I don't know, maybe _not _in the parking lot of a hall in Newark?"

I grunted in response, reluctant to let her walk away, even if it was just a few feet. She threw an amused glance at me, over her shoulder, and I found myself relaxing under the influence of her infectious happiness. I let out a breath, smiling slightly as she giggled. I sauntered to her side, opened the door for her, and in a move so swift it would have been missed in the blink of an eye, I scooped her up into my arms, cumbersome skirts and all. Grinning wolfishly at her, I carefully deposited her into the front seat.

"Not that your caveman, Neanderthal-ish ways aren't totally endearing, Batman," she said dryly, rolling her eyes with a small smile, "but I swear I could have managed navigating this dress into the car."

"I know, Babe," I answered smoothly. "but I really didn't want your dress damaged. I want to rip it off myself."

"Shit, Batman, you win," she groaned, turning lust-lidded eyes towards me. I felt my own soften as I took in her breathtaking beauty, bathed in the soft glow of the moonlight that seemed to kiss her skin with a reverence reserved for a Goddess.

"Yeah, Babe," I told her, seriously. "I do."

Instantly, tears filled the corners of her eyes and she smiled shakily at me. Caressing her jaw one last time, I forced myself to close the door and practically ran to my side. After turning the ignition and maneuvering my way out of the lot, I took her hand in mine, kissing her knuckles softly. She ducked her head, almost shyly, before glancing out of the window. She shot upright in her seat, a soft gasp falling from her lips involuntarily.

"Ranger, a cherry blossom tree, look!"

I looked in confusion to the tree in question. It was big, and in a park field, and not at all notable enough to warrant Steph's reaction.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Babe, but aren't those a fairly frequent occurrence?" I smirked.

"Smartass." She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed indulgently. "Pull over and I'll explain."

"Your wish, my command," I teased, slowing the car to a stop at the curve. Without waiting for me, she jumped out, running towards the seemingly meaningful tree with a purpose and more grace than she had any right having. She sank to her knees at the base of the tree and picked up one of the fallen blossoms, touching it gently. My interest piqued, I waited for her to explain.

"When me and Val were kids," she started softly, "Grandma Mazur would tell us the story of the cherry blossom tree. It's actually an old Japanese folklore. It was about a princess named Hanano. She lived in a village and at the temple next to their home, stood a cherry blossom tree, planted in honor of the God of Love. One day, Hanano's father decided it was time to marry her off. She agreed, but inwardly, she was terrified of being married to someone she didn't love." She grinned ruefully at me for a second before looking back to the flawless petal in her hand. I was entranced by her softly-spoken story. Babe took a breath and continued. "She confided in her maid about her fears, who advised her to pray every day for 21 days in the temple, to the God of Love, and he would grant her a man to fall in love with. She eagerly commenced, every day, to go to the shrine, touch the cherry blossom tree and then pray. On the last day, when passing the cherry blossom tree, she found a youth there, more handsome than she had ever seen, and with a kinder face than she had ever encountered. He presented her with a single cherry blossom and she was instantly enamored with him. She was certain that the God of Love had answered her prayers. She returned home to find that her father had chosen her groom; only to find it was the son of a merchant in town, not the youth who had stolen her heart. Much to her father's dismay, she couldn't allow herself to follow a path not chosen by herself, so she boldly declined and claimed she could not marry him because she loved someone else. The merchant's son followed her the next day, to the temple, and when he saw the youth under the cherry blossom tree, he was instantly swathed with jealousy. He tried to attack the youth, but then the cherry blossoms began to fall very fast, until they blinded him. By the time he'd regained his composure, the youth was gone, and he was left to deal with the fallout. Many of the villagers felt he'd been sacrilegious, and had desecrated the sanctity of the cherry blossom tree, which they believed held a holy spirit, which sometimes manifested into a youth. Hanano found out about everything and left her life as a princess to become a caretaker of the temple, in a show of penance and humility. She lived the rest of her life there, as close as she could be to the one she loved, without really having him at all."

She concluded her story and looked up at me. I saw the tears in her eyes and knelt down beside her, thumbing the moisture off her cheek with gentle strokes.

"You know," she laughed a little, "Val never really got the story. Even then, she asked why the princess didn't just marry the merchant's son and stay a princess. I think Grandma always told that story for me. When she first told it to me, I remember thinking that Hanano was really brave to do what she did, and I always felt terrible that she never got to be with the man she loved. I guess, now, looking back at it, she did. She was close enough to last her a lifetime, and her love was strong enough to take her through the years."

"That's beautiful, Babe," I murmured, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "All of it is."

"I used to think that I was the princess," she told me, shifting to face me. "And when I remembered that, that was when I broke up with Joe. Three weeks before you left. I remembered Hanano, and decided that if she could be so close to the man she loved without having anything more than her own love, instead of taking the cowardly way out and settling for the man who loved her, but who she couldn't love back, then I could suck it up and work with you without needing anything more. Without running back to Joe." She picked up another of the blossoms and twirled it absently along her fingers. "So in a way, this tree is symbolic to me. It means a new beginning with the man who's had my heart forever."

My chest felt like it would burst with the flame of happiness flaring in it. I was enraptured by every word moving passed those sensuous lips. As they curved into a smile, I felt my own lips tug in response.

"And when I saw it," she concluded, "I knew we had to stop. So I could say something I forgot to say back at the hall."

"What was that, Babe?"

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**I love you, too."**_

###


	6. Key

Disclaimer- Nuh uh. I'll try again later.

A/N: Once again, thank you to everyone who is reviewing, following and favoriting! I'm overwhelmed at the response to this story!

This chapter is dedicated to a reviewer that never fails to amuse, amaze and entertain me with her reviews. She has been loyal and has shown me incredible support in all my stories, and it always brings a smile to my face to read her comments, that always encourage me and gives me incentive to write! As the story progresses, I will be dedicating chapters to reviewers who have impacted my stories and my writing greatly, and who has stuck with me from Te amo, till now; and this first one, is dedicated to _**Selene Aduial**_! Thanks for the continuous support, hon!

Enjoy!

###

_Stephanie_

At my murmured declaration, Ranger sank to the ground beside me. Soft as a summer's breeze, he pushed my hair behind my ear, then cupped my jaw and kissed me.

This kiss had a different flavor to the ones that had come before it. It was no less passionate and fiery, but it lacked our usual urgency. This kiss felt like a slow-burn, kindling a spark in me that turned into a raging fire that only his touch could subdue. This kiss was filled with a wealth of bliss; it spoke whispered promises of forever and vows of eternity. It spoke of days spent together discovering new things about each other and becoming the new people that being together had turned us into. It spoke of warm summer mornings and cold winter nights, all spent wrapped in each other's arms. It spoke of dreams and hopes and visions of a future spent loving one another. It spoke of trust, and respect, and love, and admiration, and unbridled lust.

When finally the need for oxygen became too great, we pulled away. A mischievous spark entered Ranger's eyes and he darted up quickly. I stood up, dusted off my significantly less elegant dress, and sent him a confused look as he circled the tree. Finding a low-hanging branch, he reached up and snapped off a single cherry blossom.

I grinned as understanding washed over me. Bowing low in front of me and sending me a casual wink, he presented me with the flower. In my Victorian dress, standing under the cherry blossom tree, being given a blossom by the most handsome man I have ever known, for that moment, I truly felt like Princess Hanano.

###

"Gah! You make me so _mad_, do you know that?" I snapped in frustration, throwing my arms to rest on my hips and glaring at the man in front of me. He raised a single eyebrow and had the gall to smirk at me, which of course, just served to set me off even further. "Don't you stand there and smirk at me, Mister! What on earth were you _thinking?_ Oh, wait, that's right; _you weren't thinking!_"

"Let me explain…"

"What is there to explain, huh?" I demanded. "I _saw _you_ kissing_ her! Your tongues were playing tug-of-war!"

"Yeah, but it didn't mean anything, I swear!"

"You swear," I scoffed. "Because that still means something."

I slumped down into a chair and ran a hand through my hair, feeling drained and defeated. What were we doing? I loved him, but there was only so much of his behavior I could take. I sent him a world-weary look and his eyes softened, turned remorseful.

"I'm sorry, okay, I just…"

"You're sorry?" I repeated sadly. "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time. I warned you about this. I warned you that she would try to do this, and yet you still went ahead and kissed her! I mean, come on, Les!"

Lester smiled fondly at me, his green eyes soft, which annoyed me even more.

"She was _my _skip, and _my _old high school buddy," I scowled. "I didn't need you to do your Rangeman version of a distraction! What if she had hurt you, huh?"

"How?" he asked, amused.

"She had a freaking knife! She would have stabbed you!"

"Not that you being overprotective isn't adorable, Beautiful, but I handled it. Everything worked out fine," he said soothingly, but I wasn't about to be placated that easily.

"Sure okay," I scowled. "Next time I pull a stunt like that with a skip on a distraction, I'll be sure to tell you the same thing."

"That's not the same thing," he growled warningly. I lifted my chin and stared at him defiantly. We held our stares until the door swinging open caught both of our attention.

Ranger.

Excellent; someone new to shout at.

"And you!" I snapped, pointing an imperious finger at him. He looked from me to Les, frowning slightly, before barking at his cousin.

"Man, what did you do, Santos?" he growled in annoyance.

Les snickered, hightailing it for the door. "Good luck, _primo_."

"I told you I could have handled Anna-Louise," I rounded on him. "I didn't need back-up, but you still went ahead and sent Les!"

He looked at for a few seconds, deliberating. In a few long strides, he was in front of me, and pulling me into a brutal kiss, nipping, sucking, dragging his tongue and teeth over mine until all rational thought flew from my mind.

Ok; so maybe I could be easily placated.

"I worry about you," he told me, when we finally broke for air. "I didn't want anything to happen to you."

My heart melted along with my anger at his simple confession. "I know, Ranger, but I've been training with you and the guys this past two months. I've come a long way. You need to let me prove that."

"You don't have to prove anything, Babe," he insisted. Finally, a smile came over my face.

"I love you," I reminded him, ducking my face into his neck. He pulled me in tighter, sighing in contentment and landing a soft kiss to my hair.

"I love you too, _querida_."

"Then tell me where we're going today," I grinned slyly. He laughed indulgently.

"Not on your life, Babe."

During the drive to…well, wherever Ranger was taking me, I fell asleep, and awoke to the feeling of being carried out of the car. I tugged on Ranger's shirt to be let down, and once I was, I stretched languidly.

We were in front of a double story house, beautiful in its detail, from the wrought-iron gates to the long, winding driveway. There was a big front porch complete with a loveseat and several bean-bag chairs surrounding a little coffee table. What caught my eye most, was the beautifully manicured lawn, so big and open; ideal for a family.

"Where are we?" I asked sleepily. To the best of my knowledge, Ranger was taking me away for the weekend. Was this some type of guest house?

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough, Babe," he grinned at me, and I responded to the challenge in his voice.

He was right; it didn't take me long. At all. When he produced a key from his pocket and opened the double doors with flourish, it hit me.

I gasped, and he smiled at me knowingly. Sweeping me up into his arms before I could protest, he locked eyes with me and stepped over the threshold. Setting me on my feet, he pulled the door shut, never taking his eyes off me.

"The Batcave is forever," I mouthed, almost soundlessly.

He nodded silently, eyes alight with anticipation, and produced a set of keys, hanging from the most gorgeous key holder I had ever seen. It was intricate in its detail; white diamonds and pink rose quartz making the familiar shape of a cherry blossom.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**Move in with me?"**_

###


	7. Fight

Disclaimer: Not mine yet.

A/N: This chapter is longer than the rest! I apologize for the slight bit of angst, but let's face it; relationships aren't always rainbows and unicorns! But things get okay in the end. That's what we hold on to :-)

This chapter is dedicated to another reviewer who has been with me practically every step of the way; her comments always have me in stitches, and her suggestions and encouragement is always appreciated and adored. Reading her reviews always puts a smile on my face, and she never fails to take time off from her own life and writing (which, by the way, is fantastic! Check her out) to leave a few encouraging words for all of us. This chapter is dedicated to _**KBellaManoso! **_Thanks for everything!

Enjoy!

###

_Ranger _

I paced the tiled kitchen like a caged tiger, hardly feeling the chill in my bare feet and over my bare chest. How could I have prevented this?

_Face it, Manoso, _I thought bitterly to myself, _there are plenty ways you could have avoided this, but instead, you chose to act like a total jackass. Why __**wouldn't**__ Steph have left?_

It was a perfect weekend. Or, rather, it was supposed to have been. Steph and I moved in together three months ago, when she accepted my key, and things were going great until now. We lived together at the Rangeman office, on seven, most of the time, save for three weekends a month when we drove to the Bat cave and spend the weekend here, uninterrupted by the outside world for the bulk of that time. I wasn't stupid enough to think that our relationship would be without fights, but for our first one, it was big. Now I was standing here, pacing the kitchen, and wondering whether she was going to come back.

_How did it get to this?_ I wondered miserably, leaning my back against the fridge and sinking to the ground, head in my hands.

The morning had started out great. We woke up curled so tightly together that it would have been a mission to tell where I ended and where Steph began. We took a shower together, and had breakfast right here at the kitchen's island…and that was where things got messy.

It started off with Steph's innocent comment about work…

"_Mmm…" she moaned around her forkful of pancakes, the sound going straight to my groin. "These are delicious! You're spoiling me."_

"_You deserve to be spoiled, Querida," I grinned at her fondly. "It's been a long week, and you did great convincing the Mason's to sign with us. It was a big contract; proud of you, Babe."_

_We had brought Steph on to the business side of Rangeman not long after she created a payment roll program for Tank that saved him several hours of entering data. Anything that lessened Tank's paperwork was certifiably a gift from God, and he told me in no uncertain terms that I was an idiot if I didn't utilize her obviously untapped head for business. After some discussion, Babe agreed to help on that side of Rangeman, provided that she still get her skips from Vinnie and the distraction jobs from Rangeman. I was loathe to agree about the distractions, since I found that letting her do those while we were in a bona fide relationship amplified my already present jealousy ten-fold, but I wasn't about to dictate her life to her. Morelli made that mistake, and lost her. I was not about to do the same._

_She proved to be magical, handling our big clients, having a way with them that we previously lacked, her feminine charm and easy-going, affable nature shining through. We had been trying to sign the Mason's for months now, scouting them out since early last year, and Babe had signed them in a single meeting._

"_Thank you," she flushed with pleasure at the compliment. "I'm just glad that the Treadwell's were so understanding about you missing their meeting on Thursday…"_

"_Shit!" I cursed, shooting up. I had taken Steph to celebrate on Wednesday night, and we were both exhausted the next day. I fell asleep on the couch…without remembering to call and cancel my meeting. The Treadwell's were our biggest clients, one of the richest families in Trenton since decades ago. And you never messed with people with old money. "I forgot to cancel with them!"_

"_It's okay," she tried to placate me, as my anger grew. Not at her, but at myself. "I already…"_

"_It's not __**okay, **__Stephanie," I snapped, even knowing who my anger was directed at not stopping me from lashing out. "They're our biggest contract!" I whipped out my phone to dial Tank, and got his voicemail. "Crap!"_

"_Ranger, would you just calm down and listen to me?" Steph snapped back._

"_No!" I knew I was acting petulant and childish now, as I dialed the Treadwell's number from memory. This was my mistake, not Steph's. My mouth, however, refused to co-operate. "This is what I get for trying to balance a relationship with work," I bit off irritably, more annoyed at myself for making such a rookie mistake. I ignored the growl in my head that told me I was being unfair to Steph._

"_Oh, so this is my fault now?" Steph demanded, hands flying to her hips, both of our breakfasts forgotten on the kitchen's island. _

"_You're total chaos, Stephanie!" I retorted sharply. "It's ruining all the order in my life! I would never have missed a meeting this important before!" Some part of me recognized that I had only myself to blame, but why wasn't any other part of me listening to reason?_

"_Well, then, maybe I should just leave!" she yelled, her blue eyes filled with tears. I spun away from her sharply as the phone began to ring._

"_Yeah, well, maybe you should," I griped. Instantly, guilt and remorse and self-recrimination assaulted me, and I closed my eyes. I turned around to apologize, only to be greeted by Stephanie's back as she ran up the stairs. "Shit!" I cursed myself, punching the wall in frustration. This was entirely my own fault; I wasn't a child, I could take responsibility for myself. Since when did I lash out at the only woman I loved because of my own stupidity? I was about to cut the call to go back up to Steph and apologize till my throat was raw, when a female voice answered on the other side. I cleared my throat, and turned away, focusing on the problem at hand._

"_Good morning, Mrs. Treadwell," I greeted smoothly. "I apologize for the early hour. This is Ricardo Manoso calling, I'm the CEO of the security firm your husband hired to deal with your family's safety. May I please speak with him?"_

"_Good morning, Mr. Manoso," she greeted me amicably, and I hoped this was a sign that they weren't holding a grudge for our missed meeting. Why hadn't they called in on Friday to report the incident, though? For the same reason? "I'll just get him for you."_

"_Thank you," I replied politely. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair as I wondered what excuses I could possibly come up with to rectify this. It was only an annual overview meeting, but like I said; you don't piss off wealthy clients with old money._

"_Ah, Mr. Manoso!" Treadwell's booming voice caught me instantly off guard. "How are you this fine morning?"_

"_Well, thank you, Sir," I answered smoothly, hiding my confusion. "Sir, about our meeting on Thursday…"_

"_I was going to call you about that tomorrow," he interrupted. I hardened myself for the tearing down I knew I was about to receive. "Thank you so much!"_

_I blinked in confusion. "Sir?"_

"_Naturally, at first I was quite upset that you didn't show up for the meeting yourself," he continued, oblivious, "but I soon realized that you were simply putting me in the hands of the best! I was skeptical at first, of course, but that feisty little brunette definitely taught an old man a thing or two about books and their covers! If I ever doubted your excellent customer service skills, it was definitely put to rest after meeting with your Ms. Plum!" I gaped, standing stock still, unsure how to react to what I was hearing. "She was an absolute delight," he continued, heedlessly, "and after hearing that my daughter was going to be attending the Miami International University of Art and Design, she was efficient and ethical about providing me with the option to extend my contract to your Miami base, to take care of her security too. I was truly taken by her suggestion and her manner, and after discussing with my wife, we'd very much like to take you up on that offer. And I mean no disrespect, Mr. Manoso, but we'd very much like to have Ms. Plum guiding us on this venture, seeing as how it was her business proposal. My daughter was very taken with her as well, and we would love to have her overseeing our business with Rangeman from here on out. That won't be a problem, will it?"_

_I swallowed for a second, recovering quickly from my drowning guilt. "Not a problem at all Sir," I answered, slightly gruffly. "I have to check it over with Ms. Plum first, naturally, but barring any objection from her, it should be a seamless change. I'll get back to you tomorrow afternoon, Sir, to talk about that matter as well as the arrangements that need to be made with our Miami office."_

"_Fantastic," he enthused. "I look forward to it. Lovely doing business with you, Manoso."_

"_Have a good day, Sir," I replied, ending the call. I rubbed a weary hand over my face. What the hell had I done? Not only did I go off on Steph in the worst way, blaming her for my mistakes, but I had done so without knowing the full story. It hit me when I realized; that was what she had been trying to tell me. She was trying to tell me that she'd already taken care of my mistake. I was an utter jackass. _

_I went up the stairs in search of her. "Babe?" I called out cautiously. "Babe, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. Babe?" I peeked into our room, only to be greeted with a sight, or rather lack thereof, of her duffel bag. Her stuff was gone. It hit me like a punch to the gut._

"_**Well, then, maybe I should just leave!"**_

"_**Yeah, well, maybe you should!"**_

_Oh, God, no._

What the hell had come over me? What was I thinking? When I saw the cherry blossom key holder next to her half-full plate on the island, the doubt really started to creep in. What if she wasn't coming back?

I leaned my head back against the cold refrigerator door. It only took me a second to realize what I had to be doing.

I had to go after her. There was no way I could let her leave.

I shot up and grabbed my Rangeman windbreaker, throwing it on without bothering to hunt upstairs for a shirt. One look outside told me that she didn't take the car…which meant that she walked. I forwent shoes as well, grabbing her keys and bolting out of the house. I relished in the slight sting of pebbles and asphalt digging into the bare soles of my feet. There was only one place she would have gone to within walking distance of the house. The park.

I ran all the way there and was rewarded with the sight of her huddled on the swings, one leg up against her chest and the other trailing along the ground in front of her, her duffel sitting on the ground. She was wearing her own Rangeman jacket, over her jeans and one of my shirts that were practically drowning her. As I neared her, I heard her voice, thick with tears, talking over the phone.

"Y-yeah, Les," she choked, sniffling. "I'm at the park. Can you c-come, get me, please? I don-don't want t-to talk ab-out it. Okay, b-bye." She shut her phone and dissolved into tears in earnest, which shattered my heart. I was at her side in seconds, pulling her up against me. She fought me at first, half-heartedly, before clutching at my jacket and bursting into jerking sobs anew.

"Oh, Querida," I murmured, pained, gathering her in my arms and sitting on the swing, settling her on my lap. She curled up into me, which I took as a good sign, and trembled in my arms, crying into my chest.

"I'm s-sorry," she mumbled brokenly, and I pulled her tighter against me, vowing never again to make her cry like this. "I don't w-want to make your l-life chaotic."

"Babe, you listen to me," I said fiercely, feeling the sting of tears in my own eyes now. "The only thing you make my life, Querida, is better. You make everything better, make everything worth living for again. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm so sorry, Babe. So, so sorry."

I cradled her face and kissed her nose, eliciting the most beautiful sound of her giggle. Her eyes red-rimmed and her cheeks flushed, bottom lip trapped between her teeth, she had still never looked more beautiful to me. I kissed her chastely on her lips before pulling her back tightly against me. I rocked her as she cried herself out, running my hands through her curls and whispering comforting nothings in her ear. When she finally had herself under control, I pulled back again to look at her.

"Babe," I murmured softly, pressing her keys into her hands. "Please, Querida, don't you ever leave me again. Don't you do that. Promise me you won't ever leave me again."

"I forgot my keys," she mumbled, then gasped as she realized. "Oh, no, Ranger, you thought I was leaving _you_? God, no! I forgot them, and thought we could use a break from each other, but just for the weekend, until we cooled off! I would never leave you just for a fight!"

I was reassured by her words, but my heart constricted painfully as I relived the moment when I found her bags gone and her keys on the table. "Promise me," I demanded roughly, desperately.

She cupped my face and looked me in the eye. "I promise," she vowed quietly. I kissed her hungrily, dying for the taste of her, for the reassurance that she was still here, was still mine. We broke apart at the sound of light chuckles.

"This is a kid's playground!" Lester chided us. "Very kinky, guys."

"Les!" Babe squeaked, blushing profusely. She got up from my lap and went over to give my cousin a hug. He dwarfed her, making her look even tinier in his arms.

"Hi Beautiful," he kissed the top of her head before catching her jaw in his hand. I quickly squelched my irrational jealousy. "You okay?"

"Now, yeah," she murmured. Taking his hand, she pressed a small kiss to his palm. "Thanks for coming."

"Always," he shot her a wink. As she gathered her duffel he pulled me slightly away.

Pinning me with fierce green eyes, I saw the dangerous part of my cousin flash through him. "If I ever," he told me with calm rage, "_ever, _get a call from her like that again, we're gonna have a huge problem, hermano."

I nodded my cool understanding; my cousin couldn't beat me, but he could definitely kick my ass enough for it to hurt. And he would take my injuries if he got the chance to inflict his own. We turned our attention back to Steph, who hugged Lester as he took her duffel from her. She held her hand out to me.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**Let's go home, Carlos."**_

###


	8. Flying

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a friend I made quite recently here on this site. She is a most talented writer, and an amazing person. She has supported and encouraged me from the get-go, and I am thankful for the friendship we have forged! She is awesome writer (check out her stuff!), and her support had a big part to play in my writing! This one is for you, _**FourReasons!**_

Again, a huge thank you to all my guest reviewers!

Enjoy!

**###**

_Stephanie_

"Stop fidgeting!"

"He's going _to hate _it!"

"_You're_ going to _infect_ it!"

"It's late! Is he late?"

"No, he's not."

"He's late, isn't he?"

"Jeeze, relax already, he's _not_!"

"Are you sure? I think he's late."

"HE'S NOT LATE!"

"…Well, gee, you don't have to shout, Lou."

"Dear God, please give me patience," my friend raised her face heavenwards, closing her eyes in exasperation. I giggled, and the feeling took my nervous edge off.

Mary Lou and I were getting ready together, since Lenny was taking Lou out for a date night, and she, apart from getting ready, had also been helping me all afternoon to get ready for Carlos' and my one-year anniversary. He was taking me out somewhere special, he'd said, and I had dressed accordingly. With Lou as my stylist, I'd splurged. I could afford to, on my new salary as head of the Client Relations division at Rangeman. After much grappling with Carlos (Seriously, which employee ever actually had to fight tooth and nail to be paid _less_?) I settled on a reasonable figure, still way more than I was comfortable with. I now took on skips almost just for the fun of it, and I insisted on not getting paid for distraction jobs in return for using the company credit card to buy my outfits. See? We could totally compromise.

After our blowout first fight, we knew we needed to set some ground standards so that it never happened like that again…

"_I'm sorry, Querida."_

_Carlos' whisper tickled the back of my neck. We were laying on the bed, spooned snugly together after proving that make-up sex was indeed, worth the fight. Not that we planned on testing that theory any more than was strictly necessary. _

_I stretching languidly, turning to settle my face in the crook of his neck, the rustling of the sheets making noise in the otherwise quiet room._

"_I know," I murmured. "It's okay." It was, give or take, the sixteenth time he'd apologized. It was adorable, really. For my part, I could grudgingly understand how new to all of this he was; sharing his space, divvying up his time, accommodating a whole other person in his lifestyle…it was a lot. It didn't excuse how hurtful his words were, but I was willing to listen at least. His numerous apologies and the fact that he came after me went a long way in convincing me that his words really were just in the heat of the moment. Also, I spent so much of my relationship arguing with Joe; I didn't want that to be my relationship with Carlos. Then I would just be stagnant, when I wanted to be moving forward. So, I left. I figured I could spend the night with Mary Lou or my parents, just until we both had a clearer head. I didn't even think about the fact that I had forgotten my keys. I winced in sympathy for what Carlos must have thought and felt. And yeah, maybe a year ago I would have run away. God knows I was that girl. Thing is, though, is that I didn't want to be her anymore. _

"_Something good came out of this," I murmured unthinkingly. _

"_Do tell," he invited me, closing his arms tighter around me. I sighed contentedly, snuggling deeper into his arms and smiling at the rough feel of his stubble against my skin as he brushed a light kiss on to my temple. I lifted my face until I could see him properly, freeing my arm from it's prison against his chest so that I could stroke his face. _

"_Well, we're new at this, Carlos," I explained, caressing the shell of his ear, massaging it between two fingers as he relaxed under my ministrations. "We're both navigating the waters here, and we need to do it together so that we don't get lost. Maybe this is our chance to make sure that we never do. Agree on some stuff to stop from something like today happening again," I finished, tugging on his earlobe before lowering my hand back to his chest. He caught it there and absently moved our joined hands to the spot just over his heart. _

"_I hear you, Babe. What do you suggest?"_

"_What you said earlier really hurt me, Carlos," I said softly, not aiming to hurt, but needing to get this out of the way. "I spent a long time thinking and being told that I was too chaotic and it struck a chord to hear you say that, as though I was disrupting your life."_

"_Babe…" his face creased with pain and I was quick to plant a soft kiss to his jugular before he could get the words out._

"_No more apologizing," I ordered. "I'm not saying this to make you feel bad. I'm saying this because I need for you to understand, we can't be going off on each other like that. We've both got scary tempers, and if we both lose it, then we'll say stuff that can't be taken back. Once they're out there, that's it, Carlos, and words can be more destructive than anything else sometimes."_

_He nodded thoughtfully. "Rule number one; try as far as possible to hold our tongues instead of saying nasty, unnecessary things."_

"_Agreed," I giggled. "Rule number two; if one of us has something to say, then the other should give them a chance to say it."_

"_Point taken," he grinned sheepishly at me. "Rule number three." He bored his eyes into mine, and I jolted at the slight desperation I saw there. "No running away," he said huskily. "Don't run away. We face it, and sort it out."_

"_Rule number four," I nodded, "we never go to bed angry. No matter what happens, we sort it out before the day is over, and when we go to sleep, we have no looming anger or upset. That way, we wake up with no regrets."_

"_Four rules, Babe," Carlos concluded. "We stick to them. I don't ever want to lose you, babe." He grinned, pressing his lips to mine before mumbling against them. "You're the absolute best kind of chaos, Stephanie Plum."_

_I laughed, shoving him lightly and mock glaring. _

"_I'll have you know, Mr. Manoso. I'm the freaking Queen of Anarchy and pandemonium."_

Of our four rules, I'd be lying if I said we kept to all. Sure, we had our fights, just like any other relationship. Sometimes we said things out of turn, snapped when we were irritable. Sometimes we didn't listen to reason. The one time I ever thought of running, I remembered our rules, and came back up, only to find Carlos on his way out, with his keys, ready to come after me.

"_Even if you do run, babe," he murmured into my ear as I cried in his arms. "I will __**always **__come after you."_

The one rule we stuck staunchly to, however, was never going to bed angry. Not once did we allow that to happen, and nor did we plan to. We had bumps along the way, but we were stronger than ever. Which is why I wanted tonight to go perfectly. This was a year definitely worth celebrating.

So it was stocked with my credit cards that Mary Lou and I took to the stores. The result of our shopping expedition was a bold, daring navy blue halter neck with a neckline that plunged to a few inches above my navel and just about no back. It flared out a little from the waist until it ended, just above my knees. I also bought a new pair of Jimmy Choos to set it off, and the diamond and sapphire raindrop earrings Carlos got me for my birthday was ideal. My hair hung loose, in soft, big curls, flirting with my exposed skin. My anniversary present for him was situated at the top of my back, covered now, by my hair.

I forced myself to take a breath and not look into the full-length mirror for the five hundredth time. He wasn't late, but somehow, I was ready 10 minutes before the time. And let me tell you; 10 minutes can seem like 10 hours in the right circumstances.

Which is why it was such a conundrum to me the way, when he did knock on the door, I started panicking and faffing and acting totally _not _ready.

It was only when Mary Lou flicked my ear that I got myself together. I was ready. I had been 10 minutes ago.

"Hi," I greeted him breathlessly, only to find a further breathing problem when his Tuxedo-clad body stole all the air from my lungs. Crap. I was in trouble.

"You look beautiful, Querida," he told me roughly_, _placing a searing kiss to my lips.

Yeah.

Who the hell really needed air anyway?

"Hey Ranger!" Mary Lou saved me like the best friend she was, seeing that I had a slight respiratory dilemma.

"Hi Mary Lou," he sent her a small smile while I tried to get a handle on my breathing. "How are you?"

"Good thank you," she answered politely. "You?"

"A little robbed of breath, seeing Stephanie," he sent a wolfish grin my way. "But other than that, I can't complain."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Mary Lou cooed, and Ranger flinched. I laughed at the reaction, having finally gotten myself under control.

"Badasses don't do cute, Lou," I sniggered.

"Well, then, he shouldn't have said that," Mary Lou shrugged dismissively.

"Fair enough," Carlos smiled. "Do you need a ride back home before Stephanie and I leave?"

"Nope, don't worry," she grinned brightly, "Lenny is coming to fetch me. We're having date night." On cue, a second knock sounded on my door.

Lenny stood outside, armed with a huge bouquet of pink lilies, Mary Lou's favorite. He had outdone himself, also wearing a tux with a green tie to match Mary Lou's dress. We exchanged pleasantries, and soon enough, they were gone.

Carlos led me downstairs to the Turbo, to his credit (and my disappointment) not stopping once on the way to ravage me.

"We have a bit of a drive, querida," he told me, pressing his lips to my knuckles.

"That's okay," I smiled. "We're together. That's enough."

The time sped by as we talked about the most inane things. I found out that Carlos once ate chalk on a dare, and I confessed to having egged my tenth grade biology teacher's car on Halloween once. We laughed and joked and teased right until we pulled up at our destination…

…an airport?

"Carlos…" I trailed off in confusion.

"Just trust me, querida."

I nodded my acquiescence. Not twenty minutes later we were on board the Rangeman jet, destination known to all, it seemed, except me. I decided I wouldn't let it get to me just yet. First, I needed to get Carlos' gift out of the way…

"Carlos," I started softly, touching his arm. He turned his full attention to me, and I grinned. "Happy Anniversary," I whispered, turning around and pulling my hair to the front to reveal the batman symbol tattooed at the top of my spine. Down the body of the bat, were the letters _R.C.M._ and while it wasn't all too big, it was big enough to show that I was his. He knew it. I knew it.

"Oh, Babe…" he murmured, pulling me backwards to rest against his chest. He trailed his lips along the outline of the tattoo, his tongue darting out to lick it. I shivered lustfully, turning my head around to catch his lips in a kiss.

"_Mine," _he growled possessively, dipping his hand to grip my hips and pull me almost forcefully into him. He backed me into the nearest window, but instead of kissing me, he turned me around. "Look, Babe," he murmured into my ear, pointing outside the window to the stars, everything seeming magically closer.

"It's beautiful," I murmured reverently. "I'm flying," I grinned, realizing his intention.

Or so I thought.

I turned around to face him…

…to find him on the ground.

On one knee.

Holding a black velvet box in his hands.

My heart leapt into my throat and the blood flowing through my veins turned to liquid fire. I sucked in a breath, my hand coming to my mouth, shaking. I felt weak, but strong at the same time. I felt like laughing, even as I felt the sting of tears in my eyes. I wanted to talk, but I couldn't find any words.

"Babe," he started roughly. "You are the love of my life. When I think of the future, I think of you. I want to spend every morning waking up to you curled around me, and I want to spend every night lost in your arms, for the rest of my life. Without you, I'm nothing, I'm incomplete. You're the missing piece to the puzzle of my life, Babe. You're the answer, to everything. It was always you. It will always be you."

A small sob burst through my lips and I smiled tremulously as he took my hand in his own.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**Will you marry me?"**_

###


	9. Yes

Disclaimer: Yes. Ha! No, I'm lying! Mwa hahaha!

A/N: This is dedicated to another amazing author here on fanfiction, who inspired me and helped me out greatly when it came to my writing. She listened to me moan and whine, and taught me a most valuable lesson in my writing; to listen to my heart and my instincts. To trust in my writing. I'll never be able to thank her enough for teaching me to believe in myself, and in my writing. This one is for you, _**sallydeathhands! **_

Enjoy!

###

_Ranger_

One year.

On year full of love, hope, happiness, ecstasy…with only the briefest interludes of pain in between. It was like a little slice of heaven, and for some odd reason, I was allowed to have it.

I'm not the kind of man to believe in things that seem too good to be true. And yet here I stand, because not once in 365 days, have I doubted the thing in my life that was the epitome of too good to be true. Because when could I ever doubt my babe?

The past year with Stephanie has been nothing short of spectacular. We argued, sure, but we kept to our promise, always making up before the day ended. I remember everyone warning me at the start of this relationship to give her space, and to take some space to myself; we'd get sick of each other, they said. We'd get sick of sharing the same environment, they said. To this day, I'm still not entirely sure the reason why we do our separate things at least twice a week, because every second that she isn't with me feels like an eternity in hell. As it is, it's hard enough during the work day, when we're so busy that even our adjoining offices don't allow us to see each other too often. Add a girls' night out for her, a guys' night for me, and that's already too much time that we could be spending together. Not to mention the fact that we've decided Saturdays to be our family day. We'd have brunch with Stephanie's parents, and sometimes her grandmother and Val and her family, then we'd head over to my parents for supper. I've been pushing to make it every second Saturday, since I would love a full Saturday with just me and my babe, but it was quickly vetoed by both parties; the Plums were loath to miss out on a day with their daughter, and Frank has actually come to look forward to our in-depth gun and car discussions. My parents reacted the same, both of them subtly guilt-tripping us by mentioning how much they adored our company. In their defense though, I actually think they were starting to love Babe more than me. Who could blame them? In any event, I still couldn't fathom ever getting enough of my Babe.

Which is why I was feeling so antsy and eager. Jesus, I felt like a kid ready too early for his high school prom, not wanting to pick up the head cheerleader before the time they had agreed upon. I fought against the urge to fidget with my tux. I started to reach towards my collar before I remembered that I was going sans neck-tie. Steph had once commented on seeing me in a suit with my collar open…and that comment had led to an extremely fun, if not highly…active, night. So in the spirit of jumping Babe's bones, I left the collar of my white shirt partially open. Which left me with just that much less to fidget with.

"Calm the hell down, hermano," Lester snorted from my couch. Babe and her friend were at Rangeman, on seven, getting ready for our anniversary date tonight. I wanted her to use the batcave, but she insisted that she didn't want everyone else knowing it's location, so I was waiting here until it was time to fetch her. Lester, the ass hat, had dropped by for no apparent reason and made himself right at home. Annoyed, I aimed one of Babe's slippers at him. I smirked with satisfaction, feeling better after the dull thud and subsequent "What the hell, dude?!"

"Why are you in my house again?" I asked, dead-panned.

"I'm here to ask you whether you're going to propose to Stephanie," he replied casually, smirking at me when I turned sharply towards him in surprise.

"How did you know?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Carlos, man," he smiled a little sadly and somewhere in my mind I registered that it was my cousin talking, my little brother, and not my employee and back-up. "We've been brothers since we were kids. I looked up to you, man, tried to be like you when we were kids. What makes you think I don't know you better than that?"

It had been a long time since we spoke like this, and I hadn't realized how much I missed it until I realized that I wanted to continue this conversation.

"It's time, man," I shrugged, locking my eyes with his. "I love her."

"I know," he replied, swinging his legs off the couch and standing up. "I've known a long time. And I'm glad you're finally doing it, don't get me wrong. Just…" he stopped for a second, looking hesitant.

"What?" I prompted.

"Man, at the risk of sounding like a woman," he half smirked, "were you ever going to tell me?"

I softened slightly at the hurt look in his eyes. "Of course I was, man. I wanted her to say yes first."

"No, I know…" he trailed off, looking sheepish now. "I guess I just kind of thought I'd be the first one you'd tell."

I chuckled; it was years since I last saw _this _kid. The one who used to follow my girl-advice like I was Hugh Heffner. The one who used to copy my walk when we were at family gatherings. The one who puffed his chest out and told schoolyard bullies that his brother could kick their brother's asses. And yes, I remembered all those stuff. The four year difference between us used to be a lot more glaring until Lester learned to fight, and pick up chicks.

"Man, look at the ring," I told him, handing him the velvet box from my pocket. He shot me a puzzled look, then started laughing when he saw it.

"Man, is this the same ring I told you Stephanie would love when we both got drunk off our asses for Christmas?" he laughed in disbelief.

"The very same," I grinned. A few years back, after Christmas at my parents', Lester had gotten drunk enough to crash at my place. He'd decided, in his inebriated state, that watching infomercials would be a productive use of his time, and he'd yelled repeatedly at me when he saw an ad on TV for a jewelry store. Not one to let things go once he was too shit-faced to care, he went on to their site online and proceeded to recommend I buy each and every item for Steph.

When he'd stumbled upon the ring, he'd stopped his drunken monologue long enough for the beauty of it to impress itself on him.

"_This is the one, Carlos," _he'd murmured. _"This is the ring you gotta propose to Steph with."_

And I could see why. It was a vintage style ring, a band of white gold that had the infinity symbol on it, with sapphires and diamonds dotting a pattern around the symbol. Inside the band, was a plain space that could be engraved upon, if desired.

So I had engraved it with our initials, written in the space between the interlinked W's of the Wonder Woman insignia.

"I thought about calling you to get the ring with me," I offered matter-of-factly. "Wasn't sure you'd have wanted to."

"Thanks, Carlos," he replied quietly. "It means a lot that you wanted me there, and went with my choice." He snorted. "No matter how drunken it was."

"It was a good choice, hermanito," I praised him, grinning when an image of a 6 year old Lester came to mind, looking just as pleased with my simple "Well done" as he looked right now.

"Of course it was a good choice. It was my choice!"

Not even his obnoxious remark could have erased that image from my mind.

###

"Happy Anniversary, Carlos," she whispered, turning around. I was sucker-punched in the gut by the sight of her new tattoo, marking her permanently, and irrevocably, as mine. The possessive feelings swirled through me, and I thought I was going to combust with need for her. Before I could get too caught up in my desire, I directed her to the window. Millions of stars sparkled in the night sky, and even with it all seeming just inches away from us, still, nothing could compare to the beauty of my Babe.

"I'm flying," she murmured delightedly, as I took a step back and got down on one knee.

As she turned around, I could see the different emotions coursing through her, feeling them as though they were my own. Fear. Excitement. Hope. Love. Happiness. They all warred a battle inside me for dominance.

"Babe," I started huskily, trying to keep a handle on my emotions. "You are the love of my life. When I think of the future, I think of you. I want to spend every morning waking up to you curled around me, and I want to spend every night lost in your arms for the rest of my life. Without you, I'm nothing, I'm incomplete. You're the missing piece to the puzzle of my life, Babe. You're the answer, to everything. It was always you. It will always be you." I took her hand in mine and, feeling as though I was on the edge of a precipice, of which only her words could save me from certain death, I spoke the timeless question.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears overflowed from her scorching blue eyes as she dropped to the ground in front of me. With shaky hands, she opened the box and placed the ring in my hand, holding her left out in silent invitation. Slowly, I pushed it on to her left finger, never breaking eye contact as we made our silent promises. The ring looked like it had always belonged right there, and I was not immune to the surreal moment enveloping me.

She cupped my face with her hand, leaning her forehead to rest against my own. We were breathing hard, as though we'd run a marathon, and the desire barely veiled in my half-mast eyes were reflected directly in hers.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**The answer's always yes."**_

_**###**_


	10. Together

Disclaimer: Nor mine.

A/N: This is dedicated to Vulcan Rider, a woman who is an inspiration to me, who is ever strong and brave and taught me that rolling with the punches is the best thing you can do.

Shout out to Wraithdarte, another woman who is stronger than I have ever known.

Enjoy!

###

_Stephanie_

I used to mock and ridicule it when I saw all those brides take a look at themselves in the mirror on their wedding day and start to cry.

_They are so vain,_ I would giggle.

_They're crying because they just realized they were screaming ugly,_ I would prophesize.

_They're being overdramatic because that's what they saw happen in the latest Julia Roberts flick,_ I would snort derisively.

Today I realized that I could never have been further from the truth. Standing here, looking at myself in the full-length mirror, I felt tears fill my eyes, not for all the reasons I'd come up with over the years, but because I just realized I was moments away from promising the left of my life to the man I loved more than life itself. I was crying because I looked beautiful, and it wasn't because of the dress, it was because of the sheer joy that seemed to emanate from my eyes and spill out into a golden shroud that bathed me in iridescent light. I was crying because my life was about to change in this irrevocable, colossal way, and I never once thought that I would get to have all this, yet here I stood. About to marry the man of my dreams, and make him the man of my reality.

Carlos had everything ready, wanting to surprise me as soon as we got off the jet _in Hawaii!_

And surprise me he did.

I almost started crying all over again when, gathered at the airport, were all my Merry Men, my Mom, Dad, and Grandma, Val, Albert and the girls, and the girls from the bond's office. Carlos' family was there too, and Mary Lou was there with Lenny, who was in on the surprise with Carlos, leaving Mary Lou and I in the dark.

While Val gushed about being my matron of honor, I had to smile at the interaction I overheard between Les and Carlos.

Carlos had handed him my ring, smirking when Lester just looked at him in confusion.

"_Come on, little brother," _Carlos had grinned, his endearment touching my heart as much as Lester's. _"You can't honestly think I would have chosen anyone else as my best man?"_

Lester's responding grin had been so wide, I was sure his cheeks had to be sore. The clear admiration I saw in his eyes spoke volumes about a childhood relationship that I was looking forward to learning about. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that I would have the rest of my life to do just that. When Carlos' parents decided that time was of the essence, I barely had time to kiss him goodbye before we were whirled off in different directions.

Mom, Val, Mary Lou and Carlos' mom, who insisted I call her Maria, were whisked off to do our hair. When, about halfway through, I panicked about not having a dress, I was promptly consoled by an amused Maria, who asked me if I thought she would let Carlos plan all of this and forget the most vital part.

Pacified by Maria's reassurances, I allowed myself to be pampered, and four hours later, I was staring at the product of it.

And crying.

My wedding dress was pure white, with an empire bodice and a sweetheart neckline. The full skirt was made from sheer organza, with only a filmy layer of silk stopping it from being see-through. The bodice was filled with intricate swirls, dotted with pearls and silver faux diamantes. On my neck I wore the sapphire necklace my Mom wore to her wedding, as my something old, Maria had bought me a stunning hair clip as my something new, and I insisted on keeping Carlos' sapphire earrings on, which counted as my something blue.

I tried to stop the tears that were now blurring my vision to no avail. I felt like I had all this happiness inside me and this was the only way I could deal with it without spontaneously combusting. I chuckled thickly as I thought on the irony of the fact that my anniversary and my wedding was happening exactly one year since the time I was scoffing at brooding at the whole idea of weddings.

I thought back to Tiffany-Zilla's sham of a wedding and marveled at the polar opposites of our personalities. Her wedding had been lavish, thought-out and planned to the last miniscule detail, months in advance. Mine, I was having less than a day after being proposed to! I was willing to bet our house and Rangeman that I was the happier of the two of us.

The loud ringing of my cellphone jolted me from my crying jag. Trying to control my sniffling, I jabbed the button to answer it.

"Yo," I greeted thickly, my voice only wobbling in the slightest.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Carlos' concerned voice drifted into my ear, making me want to cry all over again, for whatever annoyingly emotional reason.

"I'm _happy,_" I wailed, my tears starting anew.

"Then why are you crying?" Carlos sounded a little panicked, and I could hardly blame him. A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled in my throat.

"I don't know," I replied, half tearfully, half confused.

"I'm coming to you," he reported determinedly. I wanted to argue, but I really wanted him here…I had to try, in any case.

"You're not allowed to see me before the wedding," I protested half-heartedly.

"We'll make it work, Babe," he assured me before hanging up. Not three minutes later I heard a rap on my door.

"Babe?" he called through the door. "I'm not coming in; I thought we could just talk through the door."

"That'd work," I giggled slightly.

"Yeah," he answered dryly, "and my mom won't kick me out or twist my ear." I laughed loudly at the thought, and I realized that was his intention. "There's that laugh I love," he murmured, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," I apologized, feeling silly now.

"Never apologize for calling me when you need me, Querida," he told me firmly. "Now, are you okay? Are you having second thoughts, Babe? I understand completely if you are. I sprung this on you without preparing you; if you aren't ready just yet I don't mind waiting. I won't get mad, I promise Babe. You know I'll always wait for you."

My heart melted at his little monologue. "Never ever, Carlos," I told him, not needing to even try to hold the utter conviction in my tone. "I love you and I can't wait to get married to you. I just didn't get a chance for this all to hit me, and once it did, when I saw myself in this dress, I couldn't handle not crying."

"I love you," he reminded me. "I can't wait to call you my wife," he added, voice bursting with pride and love and happiness.

"This is perfect, Carlos," I told him, almost tearing up again. "The only thing that would make it better would be if Julie were here."

"This is why I love you, Babe," he chuckled. "She's on her way here now. Her flight was delayed and she couldn't meet us at the airport."

"Yay!" I actually squealed. "Tell her…"

"Tell me what?" I heard a familiar female voice giggle and I clapped excitedly.

"Julie, get in here!" I got up and opened the door, being careful to hide behind it, lest Carlos catch a glimpse of me. "You're going to be my honorary Maid of Honor with my sister!" I giggled again when this time, she squealed.

"Yes! Oh, I was hoping to get something to do!" she told me, rushing into the room and closing the door. I took a second to admire how much she'd grown; she was going to be a stunner in a few years, and I made a mental note to warn Carlos about the boy problem.

"I love you, Daddy," she hollered through the door, "but go away! Me and Steph need to talk and get ready and you're hovering!" she accused slightly.

"Alright, alright." I chuckled; I could almost hear the eye-roll in that sentence. "I'm going. Never mind the fact that I'm your father or anything. I'm gone."

"Don't whine, Dad," Julie teased.

"It's unbecoming, Batman," I added mischievously.

He groaned dramatically. "Jesus, what have I gotten into…Santos! Let's hit the bar. I need a drink."

###

The ring sparkled on my left hand. I beamed at everyone as they wished us well, laughed as Lester gave his hilarious best man's toast and cried when my sister and Julie gave theirs. I felt like I was in this wonderful dream and I never wanted to wake up.

"Te amo, Babe," Carlos whispered in my ear. I turned and pulled him into a long, plundering kiss filled with luscious promises.

"Te amo, Carlos," I replied in a soft murmur.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lester's voice boomed, calling everyone's attention. Over the speakers, "Babe" by Styx came through and I laughed at the choice. A spotlight fell on us and Carlos dropped to one knee, holding out his hand in silent offer.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**Mr. and Mrs. Manoso."**_

_**###**_


	11. Blessings

Disclaimer: Negatory.

A/N: This is dedicated to a most supportive and encouraging reviewer who, too, has stuck with me a long time; _**jkgk!**_ I wasn't planning on this chapter, but here we are! Thanks so much for your review and request; I hated that you felt cheated of the wedding, so _a voila! _I present to you, the wedding! Well, an abridged version, anyhow! ;-)

I hope it isn't lacking!

Enjoy!

###

_Ranger_

It's funny how your entire perception and perspective can change when someone enters your life.

It's almost like you go through life with your eyes at half-mast. You miss the beautiful things, gloss over the important things and approach everything with all the enthusiasm of a prisoner on death row. And yet, you're happy. Or at least, you successfully manage to convince yourself that you are.

And then, if you're lucky, all of a sudden one day a meteorite will streak across your path. This meteor will blind you momentarily, simply by the sheer beauty of it, and it will change your life forever. The world around you will have more color, and the important things will become precious and priceless memories that you can carry deep inside you the rest of your life, because you stopped long enough to make them into memories. You'll start to approach things with wild abandon and a passion that leaves a lasting impression, and you'll wonder whether you ever even knew what happiness was. Because suddenly everything is different and it's in the best way. It's in the way that leaves you breathless from laughing. It's in the way that leaves you exhausted from having the best time of your life. It's in the way that has you wondering what kind of a life you ever had before this.

And so, with that nucleic burst of light and pureness, comes that ever elusive _someone_.

And your whole perception of life, your perspective on life before that meteorite, becomes shattered.

And that's when you really start to live. Because that meteorite has changed you from the person you are, to the person you were always meant to be.

And you wonder how you ever could have survived that long without them.

As I walked away from Stephanie and Julie, if my life depended on it, I could not have told you how I ever lived without my Babe.

I felt like I had lived half a life, and now that it was full, I never wanted to go back. As I walked back to my room, I felt a deep, inner peace settle over me, and I allowed the feeling to wrap over me; safe, warm, and all-encompassing. Finally, after all these years, I knew the meaning of the word _soul-mate._

"It's time, bro," Lester's voice interrupted my thoughts. I glanced at my cousin-turned-little-brother, raising an eyebrow in silent question. It was not lost on me, the way he was keeping his antics and jokes on ice.

"What?" he asked me, clearly avoiding the topic more than actually asking me to translate. If he thought I would relent, he was going to be sorely disappointed.

"What's on your mind, hermanito?" I asked neutrally, pulling on my jacket and adjusting the sleeves. "You're too quiet. I need to know whether to be worried or on my guard."

"You should be both, hermano," he replied teasingly, and though I was glad to hear the mirth in his voice, I knew there was still something, tugging on his mind and barely just out of my grasp. I turned to face him fully, boring my eyes into his and falling back on old, trusted instincts that never failed me; my Carlos instincts. The ones I learnt from my _abuela, _the ones that taught me how to be Carlos the man instead of Ranger the mercenary.

"You're not hurting," I observed quietly. "But you're quiet."

"I'm not hurting," he affirmed, nodding slightly and simultaneously acquiescing to my questioning. "I'm just happy for you, man. For you and Steph. She's my best friend and I'm glad that you two have found each other. I'm just trying to respect that by saving all my digs, mocks, taunts and generally aimed actions and words designed to annoy you, until after the ceremony." The smirk he sent me went far ways to convincing me he meant it, so I shrugged it off with a barely veiled threat.

"So today will be a testament as to how much you love your life then."

###

I felt antsy.

And I hated it.

It was only years of training that kept me from pacing, or fidgeting with my suit, or double- and triple-checking on Babe's ring. It seemed like an eternity had gone by when in reality, it couldn't have been more than 20 minutes. Her wedding troupe made their entrance, and I had to swallow convulsively at the sight of my baby girl looking a vision in her maid of honor dress.

"I'll start interviewing some people for the position," Lester whispered darkly to me.

"Good," I nodded approvingly, knowing immediately what he was referring to. "Spare no expense. Julie will need a full, 24-hour guard on her, and possibly a search team to do background on any guy who talks to her."

"Screw that," he snorted. "They need a background check if they _look _at her for more than a fleeting glance. And we've got to get one of her teacher's on the payroll."

"Make it happen."

And then the blessed sound of the wedding march.

And nothing, not a single, God damned thing, could have prepared me for the sight that met my eyes.

She was an angel: that was the only thing that possibly could have explained how radiant she looked. The layers of organza sat on her skin as though it was an honor to do so, fitting her like a second skin while not daring to have a single crease or fold out of place. Like a the froth of a wave crashing on to the docks, the white shirts flowed around her legs, looking like the sea itself as it danced with wild intemperance as she moved. The stark contrast between the dress and the dark color of her signature curls stood out in divergent perfection and incandescence fell over her like a gossamer stole.

It was a defining moment in my life, realizing that this angel should be ethereal by all rights and demands, and yet here she was, earthly, breath-taking, and _walking towards me._

About to become my wife.

Do I promise to hold her? Cherish her? Love her?

In sickness and in health?

For richer and for poorer?

Until death do us part?

Hell yeah.

###

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lester announced, allowing our song to come over the speakers. I knelt down in a reverent bow, offering her my hand in a silent invitation that she accepted without hesitation. "Mr. and Mrs. Manoso!"

I felt my heart skip as the address settled into my bones. It was perfect. I held her close, swaying gently from side to side and relishing in the perfection of the moment. All was right in my world and I wanted to savor it. I brought our intertwined hands to my face and kissed the inside of her wrist. Distracted by the rough feel against my lips, I twisted our hands to properly inspect hers.

A childishly braided bracelet made from straw sat on her delicate place, looking astoundingly out of place and at the same time, right exactly where it belonged.

"Babe?" I asked in a quiet murmur, unable to veil my curiosity. She grinned as she saw the direction of my gaze.

"My mom's necklace," she whispered. "Something old. Your mom's hair grip; something new. Your earrings; something blue. Julie realized I needed something borrowed, so she lent me her friendship bracelet. I thought it was perfect."

"I think it is too, querida," I told her, kissing her again, my heart warming until I thought my chest cavity might be on fire. "I think it is too."

"Don't monopolize the bride, Carlos!" Lester broke in our moment, and I realized that the song had ended, and we were in the tail-end of a second one. "You get to have her for the rest of your lives! Now might be my only chance to convince her to run away with me!"

Babe laughed as my ass of a little brother whirled her away. I let them go with a glare to Lester that held no real heat, off to find my daughter. I found her finishing off a mini-quiche, and grinning at her, I bowed with exaggerated splendor.

"May I?" I asked, winking mischievously at her.

"You may," she nodded, curtseying with a childish giggles filling the air. I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead with infinite tenderness.

"Thank you for lending Stephanie your bracelet, _mi hija_," I mentioned quietly before twirling her in a quick circle. She giggled again, enjoying the movement, and I smiled at the child in her that still was blessedly intact.

"She's my family too, now, Dad," she smiled brilliantly at me. "I'm glad you married her."

"Really?" I asked, my breath bated. I hadn't realized how much Julie's opinion mattered to me, ignoring the rebuke in my mind that I was going to be too late if she had any protests. But I needn't have worried. She sent me a dazzling grin, nodding the affirmative.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**I love Stephanie, too."**_

###

A/N 2: Not my usual flavor, granted, but I figured one of the most important four words Batman could hear, was his daughter's approval :-)


	12. Suspicions

Disclaimer: But alas, it was not meant to be.

A/N: I MISSED AN UPDATE! #Hides behind giant panda teddy bear in the hopes of becoming invisible. Please do not stone me, or send me into infinite exile. I have a good reason, Scout's Honor! My parents surprised me with a visit. 'Nuff said. In the spirit of showing them a good time, I put everything on hold. Nonetheless, I apologize profusely, my dear readers.

This chapter is dedicated to two very special people who have stuck with me since I've been posting, too, and who never fail to bring smiles to my face when I read their reviews. Their loyalty and kind words touch me more than I can convey, so this is to _**kateadams **_and_** carrotmusic! **_Your words always mean more than you know!

Shoutout to _**PalomaD, **_for pointing out a mistake to in the previous chapter and saving me a load of embarrassment! Thanks, hon! For taking the time to teach me something, and for the sweet and awesome way in which you did it! Your approach to it was more appreciated than you know!

Enjoy!

###

_Stephanie_

I curled into a tight ball, wrapping my arms protectively around my torso. Whimpering into my pillow I tried to ward off the chills racking my entire frame by burrowing deeper into the covers.

_God, why did I feel so awful?_

"Oh, Babe," I distantly heard Carlos murmur. Strong arms wrapped around me and hauled me into his warm embrace. The sudden motion made my stomach churn and with a quickness that belied how sluggish I really felt, I shot into the bathroom, making it there just in time to heave the contents of my stomach- along with several vital organs, I was sure- into the toilet bowl. I felt my hair held back and rhythmic stroking down the length of my back grounded me to reality. "I'm sorry, Querida, it's all going to be okay. You're going to be fine. I've got you. Shhh…I've got you." Carlos kept up a soft litany of reassurances.

"Did you get the license plate number?" I whimpered listlessly, letting my head fall on to his cargo-glad thigh from my position on the ground.

"What license plate number, Babe?" The stark note of concern in his voice struck a chord of amusement in me; drowning among the pain, but there nonetheless.

"The license plate number of the truck that had to have flattened me," I deadpanned. "Because there's no way I could feel this way for any other reason."

Carlos snorted a laugh. "You're a real comedian babe," he commented dryly.

"Open mic night, watch out," I groaned feebly, trying to gain some purchase fisting my hand in his waistband in an attempt to drag myself into a semi-upright position.

Carlos promptly hooked one arm underneath my knees and, gripping my shoulders with the other, picked me up effortlessly, cradling me to his chest. I burrowed as close to his warmth as I could, thanking every deity I could think of that this motion didn't set off nuclear reactors in my stomach.

He took me out of the bedroom and settled me on the couch, only leaving me for a second to grab a blanket. He made a call while wrapping the snug blue blanket around me, and from what I could gather, he was asking Tank to cancel whatever of his and my meetings Tank couldn't cover himself.

"Don't," I protested weakly. When my stomach recoiled, voicing its opinion, I amended my plan. "I'll stay on seven and play Street Fighter with my intestines. You go handle clients. We can't both call in sick." I sent him as sly a smirk as I could muster. "I have a very presumptuous boss, and what on earth would people think?"

He barked out another laugh. "I think you've found your calling, Babe," he rolled his eyes in a gesture so like me I had to risk life and limb by laughing.

"I always knew I was born to perform," I grinned, pushing my hair back from my forehead. I was already starting to feel a little better, but I didn't want to take any chances. After all, this weird bug had been on and off for the past week or so. When Carlos still looked skeptical, I sighed and tried to compromise. "Look," I picked up a hand to gently play with a lock of his hair, a gesture I knew either soothed him, or turned him on, depending on the pressure. "I'll call Mary Lou and she can play nurse-slash-babysitter today if it makes you feel more comfortable. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow if it persists."

He seemed to consider this for a moment, unconsciously leaning into my touch. "Okay," he nodded finally. "But you call me if you need anything. Anything at all. Okay, Babe?"

"Hooah, Sir," I grinned mischievously at him. A glint appeared in his eyes as they took on a predatory look, darkening with unabashed lust. I licked my lips, an involuntary reaction to the images that assaulted my mind. "We're gonna have to explore that reaction sometime, Batman," I remarked throatily.

"God, yes," he growled gutturally, nipping at my bottom lip with his teeth before soothing the bite with his tongue. I moaned, starting to reach for him before he pulled back with a pant and a rueful smile. "We can't do this now," he said breathlessly, looking like it was physically hurting him to say this. Which, given the state of the tightness at the front of his pants, it probably was.

"Not if you want to make it to work today," I agreed, grinning at him and easing myself as slow as I could further into the covers. My hand fluttered to down to rest on my abdomen as my eyes slid shut.

"I'll call Mary Lou for you, Babe," he told me softly, kissing my lips with infinite tenderness.

The next time I opened my eyes, it was to find the curious hazel eyes of my best friend peering anxiously at my face. Her face cracked open in a grin as I came back to awareness.

"Geeze, Lou, paranoid much?" I snorted, lifting a hand to poke the tip of her nose, eliciting a giggle.

"You have a penchant for getting into health-risking situations. Am I being crazy or completely rational?" she asked me lightly.

"I plead the fifth on that one."

"Jerk," she laughed. "Why don't you tell me what's been going on?"

"I don't know, Lou," I answered truthfully. "I feel nauseous and dizzy and weak as a kitten for a few hours, then it just goes away until the next day. It's the weirdest damn bug I've ever had."

"Have you been to a doctor?" she asked me, brow furrowed slightly in concern.

"Not yet," I admitted, moving with excruciatingly sloth-like movements, lest my stomach rebel against me again. "I promised Carlos I'd go tomorrow if it doesn't let up."

"Good," she nodded approvingly, moving to the space next to me on the couch that I'd just liberated. "Until then…" she pulled out a box of Twinkies from her bag with dramatic flourish, grinning at me. "I brought contraband."

"This is why we're best friends," I moaned appreciatively. Ripping one open, the scent hit my nostrils like a sledgehammer…

…and had me throwing it to the floor and hightailing it to the bathroom to worship the Porcelain Gods.

After a new bout of retching, it was Mary Lou this time, who was rubbing soothing circles in between my shoulders. She held my elbow as I shuffled over to the basin to rinse my mouth out.

"What happened, honey?" she asked worriedly. "I thought you said it goes away?"

"It had," I complained, wiping my mouth on the towel and sliding down to sit on the welcoming coolness of the tiled floors. It was a testament to our friendship that Lou didn't even try to coax me away, just sat next to me on the floor, cross-legged. She put a comforting arm around me and I leaned into her, resting my head against her shoulder in exhaustion. "I don't know what happened; I just smelt the Twinkie and everything I've eaten since last week made an appearance."

"But you love Twinkies," Lou interjected in confusion. I nodded miserably, shuffling a little closer to her. Her other arm automatically came around me, rubbing little circles into my arms with the pads of her thumbs. The soothing motion had me drifting in and out of awareness, until a gasp and subsequent jerk of her body lurched me back into cognizance.

"I got it!" she squealed. I squinted at her in confusion and mild annoyance.

"What?"

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**I think you're pregnant."**_

###


	13. Paranoia

Disclaimer: I'm working on it. Deviously. Through the night. With limited success. And by that I mean, no success.

A/N: Quick shout-out to _**JenRar **_who called these four words to the Tee! And to all my guest reviewers, and _**JoanOver **_to whom I cannot respond, but know that your support and reviews mean the world to me!

This chapter is dedicated to _**isabellsah Cullen, RhoJ, Barb4psu and First Generation Scot, **_four amazing people on this site whose talent knows no bounds and whose advice, comments and encouragements stay long after everyone else forgets! Thank you, guys, for being the amazing people you are!

Enjoy!

###

_Ranger_

I rubbed a tired hand over my face. My eyes felt gritty from the lack of sleep; when I wasn't up with Babe being sick, I was up _worrying _about Babe being sick. She wasn't getting better, and since I came home yesterday, she'd been strangely quiet and subdued. Even sick, my Babe was always animated, so I had a valid reason to be worried.

Stepping into the shower, I allowed the scorching water to pound against the ropes of taut muscle in my back. I didn't indulge myself for too long, not wanting to leave Babe alone while she was still ill. Armed with this logic, one can only imagine my surprise when I walked into the room to find Steph in her robe, ready to go into the shower.

"You're up early, Babe," I commented, sliding my arms around her and kissing her neck. "That because you're feeling better or because you're feeling worse?"

"I'm okay, Batman," she mumbled, her voice and body tense, even when I rubbed soothing circles into the small of her back. I frowned worriedly; that motion always calmed her down.

"Babe," I tried to broach the topic of Babe seeing a doctor with a little tact, even as I braced myself for a fight from her side of epic proportions.

"We'll talk after I shower, okay Batman?" she interrupted me, almost stiffly, and it struck me again that something aside from her physical state was bothering her. "I'm going to be late if I don't shower now."

"Late for what, Babe?" I asked carefully, trying to ascertain whether her aloof responses this morning were to some fault of my own.

"Doctor's appointment," she answered a little too quickly, sounding a little too defensive. Was I being over paranoid?

"You never go to a doctor willingly, Babe," I observed casually, my senses on high alert as I raked my gaze over her. She looked tired, and I wondered whether she had gotten much sleep last night, or whether she'd just laid in my arms. Her face was ever so slightly thinner and her forehead creased with lines as she unconsciously frowned with some emotion unbeknownst to me. She worried her lower lip between her teeth, a gesture I knew she did unawares when something was on her mind. Something was wrong, but what? What was important enough that Steph would willingly see a doctor? Was it something bad? Did she suspect it was something bad? Is that why she was worried and acting distant? A chord a panic struck hard and fast and deep inside me as I scanned her body again. Did I miss something in these past few months? Did I miss something being wrong? Did her face really look so gaunt, or was I panicking now?

_Snap out of it, Manoso! _A voice snapped in my head, sounding surprisingly like my CO. I blinked fast, clearing the vestiges of anxiety from my mind. Swallowing hardly, I tried to think clearly. If it were something big, something to be afraid of, I'd have to trust that Steph would have told me. Above all, she was my best friend. We had no secrets from each other.

"Don't overthink this, Batman," her calm voice grounded me, along with the hands she framed my face with. With the love in her eyes, a blanket of calm settled around me like an ocean settling after a vicious storm. Gone was the wooden exterior and deliberately darting eyes, and in its place was the woman I loved more than life, keeping clear azure eyes trained on me and purposefully synchronizing our breathing when I hadn't realized I was breathing more rapidly.

"Nothing is wrong?" I demanded cradling her face in my hands, mirroring her movement. "You're okay?"

"I will be," she sighed, turning her face into my palm and pressing a warm kiss to it. Fear and trepidation and uncertainty crept on to her features once more and she shut her eyes tightly. "I promise that it's nothing bad."

I growled low in my throat, hating how vague everything was. "What time is the appointment, Querida?" I asked huskily. "I'll clear my schedule."

"No," she shook her head and waved off the protests she could sense coming. "I have to do this alone, Carlos," she told me firmly. "I promise I will come see you the minute I'm back home."

Try as I might, I couldn't persuade her to reconsider. My heart gripped in icy talons of fears, I headed down to five to try to see through the day without killing someone.

###

"I give, I give!" Lester grunted from underneath me, and I promptly released him from the pin. Part of me felt bad about taking out my frustrations and nervous energy on my little brother, but at the same time, he'd seemed to sense something was bugging me and antagonized me until I called him to the mats for it. It was only when he'd grinned at my summons did I realize that he was goading me into it.

Getting up, I cast a cursory glance over him, making sure I hadn't let my control slip enough to cause damage. That was never the intention of the mats; it was to spar and practice moves, and release tension and ill-feeling in a controlled environment that would minimize damage and compounding ill-feelings. I was satisfied when I only catalogued a few bruises here and there; he'd be sore in the morning, but that was it.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" he panted, scrubbing his sweaty face with a towel.

"How do you mean?" I countered neutrally.

"Don't bullshit me, Carlos," he snorted. "You gonna tell me or do I have to ask Beautiful?"

"She won't tell," I shrugged, trying and failing to look nonchalant. "She said she'd tell me when she got home today."

"You mess up?" he asked me with narrowed eyes. I shot him a glare.

"No, I did not…"

"Bossman!" Ram interrupted me, looking worried. My gut clenched and immediately my senses went into overdrive. "It's Bombshell," he said grimly. "She's waiting for you in your office. She was crying."

No sooner had the words left his mouth before I was tearing out of the gym like a bat out of hell. I ignored everyone else, locking the door to my office before facing my Babe, who was sitting on my chair, her eyes bloodshot and her lip swollen from where I could bet she was gnawing on it all day.

"Carlos," she whispered. I was across the room in an instant, gathering her in my arms. Lifting her quickly, I sat down and placed her on my lap where she promptly curled into me, hiding her face in my neck.

"What happened, Babe?" I asked softly. "Tell me, Querida. Please talk to me. Let me see those beautiful eyes."

She looked up at me, unshed tears making her eyes glisten. She looked sad, even a little worried, but there was also happiness there. Fear. Hope. Determination. And a boundless love.

"Babe?"

And so, four simply uttered changed my life forever.

"_**We're having a baby."**_

###


	14. Mom

Disclaimer: Still no success.

A/N: Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for your amazing response to this story! I never expected it to grow like this; it was originally supposed to be four chapters long, but with the response and the requests, it has grown to this!

The next few chapters are going to be dedicated to some consistent reviewers whose support and encouragement in this piece and in work I've done previously, has had no measure.

This chapter is dedicated to _**bkc04, rangergirl1234, Sarai, daxandpat **_and_** daffybduck. **_Thank you all for the amazing support!

Enjoy!

###

_Stephanie_

_I think you're pregnant._

Mary Lou's words hung in the air between us, the glow of excitement in her face dimming as she realized my reaction wasn't mirrored in hers. My face drained of whatever color it had left and my stomach was flipping again, although this time it was for painfully different reasons.

"Honey, you have to breathe," her distant voice reached my ear and I started when I recognized my brain screaming for air. I took in a great gulp of air, the noise around me suddenly returning in full force, taking the place of the deafening silence that pressed upon me seconds before.

Once my breathing was more or less regulated, Mary Lou left to fetch me some water. I staggered into the bedroom and sat on the edge of our bed, bringing my knees to my chest as I did so.

Pregnant.

I might be having a _baby._

"I might be having a baby," I mouthed to myself, trying the feel of the words on my tongue. It felt surreal, but at the same time a bolt zapped through me. "A mom. I might be a mom."

"What was that, sweetie?" Lou asked gently, coming back into the room.

"How am I going to do this?" I asked her instead, feeling the beginnings of panic grip me in a fiery embrace. "How am I going to handle it if I am?"

"Calm down, Steph," she counselled me sternly, grabbing my forearms to keep me grounded as I took in greedy breaths of air. "You're going to be okay."

"No I'm not!" I bit my lip in fear. "What if I can't do this?"

"You can, Steph!" she stressed. "Look at how you are with your nieces, and how you were with Julie at the wedding? Hell, look at the way you are with _my _boys! They adore you, and sometimes I swear you're the only one they would behave with!"

"It's different being a mom and being an aunt, Lou!" I ran a distressed hand through my already wild curls. "And I can't be a mom! Not alone!"

"Wait, what?" Lou interjected, looking confused. "Why in the hell would you think you'd be doing it alone?"

"Carlos would never be okay with this!" I wailed, my tears winning the battle and cascading down my cheeks. "Oh, God!" My hand flew to my mouth and I felt like I was going to be sick again. "What if he thinks I did this on purpose? What if he thinks I'm trying to trap him?"

"Stephanie!" Mary Lou's voice rang out sharply and it stunned me into silence. "Listen to me. Carlos is not going to feel that way. Even if he does, that does not mean you're going to do this alone. If he does, which I doubt, he can go all the way to hell in a hand-basket for all the damn I give. You have me, Steph. You have me, and your family, and the guys here at Rangeman and Eddie, and Carl, and Big Dog; hell, you even have Joe! He'll always be your friend, even if he's with Karen now. You have so many people who would never let you down, and I believe Carlos is one of those people. Above all else, Steph, you're about the strongest woman I know. You face everything with the courage of a lion, you've stared down the barrel of a gun without flinching. You've stared Death in the face and Death blinked first. You're more than you know, and that's how I know that you're more than capable to do this on your own. You won't have to, but you could."

I listened to her with growing calm. Her reasoning pierced through the fog of my panic and resonated deep within me. I had a support structure that was a force to be reckoned with. _I _was a force to be reckoned with. I may have never believed as much in the past, but in these few months with Carlos, I've grown. I've taken up fighting with the guys and could even take down Lester, Tank and Bobby a few times now. I carried my gun everywhere and rarely, if ever missed a target, moving or otherwise. I could protect my family. I was more responsible, and had a paycheck I could support my child with. I had people to help me. I had friends and I had family. I could get through without Carlos, if he didn't want this. I didn't want to, but I could.

"I'll make the appointment," I whispered. Mary Lou nodded encouragingly at me. "I know you've got Parent's Day tomorrow Lou, so I'll call you with the results."

"I can try to skip out for an hour," she offered. "Lenny will be there too."

"Don't," I shook my head, almost smiling at the irony of what I would be doing if I had said yes. Already taking my friend from her family to help me. "I'll call Gazzara."

"Ok, Steph," she nodded, pulling me into a hug. She whispered comfortingly, "It's going to be okay. It's all going to work out fine."

###

"Cutting off circulation there, Steph," Eddie's lightly teasing voice penetrated my thoughts. With a jolt I realized that he was gesturing to our intertwined hands, when his was steadily losing blood flow from my tight grip. I immediately relinquished my hold on him and he laughed, hugging me for a second. I breathed in deeply, wishing for a second that I'd had the courage to tell Carlos so that he'd have been here…_if _he'd have been here. I was up the whole of last night, sitting quietly in his arms, relishing in the contact. Who knew if I would still have him after today?

"I'm sorry," I mumbled absently, so unlike my normal fiery personality that even Gazzara sighed and pulled me in closer.

"Steph, honey, you're my best friend in this whole town," he told me gently. "We've known each other since as far back as I can remember. You've always been there for me, and have I ever let you down?"

The lump of tears lodged in my throat kept me from answering, so I settled with a miserable shake of my head.

"I will never let you down," he reiterated. "I will never leave you alone. I love you, Steph, and I'm going to be there for you whatever happens. If you're pregnant, we'll figure this out, okay? If Ranger is too much of a retarded dick to appreciate this, to appreciate _you, _then he can shove it up his." Eddie's voice grew dark for a second, a far cry from his normal, playfully light tone. "I swear to God I'm going to kick his ass if he hurts you," he vowed.

"Thanks Eddie," I sniffled, trying for a smile. Gazzara always had that Big Brother thing going on with me, and this time, I was glad of it.

"Mrs Manoso?" the doctor regarded me with a big grin. "It seems that you're going to be having a baby."

###

I cried all the way back home to Rangeman. Every worst possible scenario played out behind my closed lids, and I wondered what was going to happen once I told Carlos. I made my way shakily to the elevator and stepped in, pressing the button that would take me to five. I turned and caught sight of myself in the mirror…

…and stopped abruptly.

Almost forgetting to breathe again, I jammed my hand hard against the emergency stop button on the elevator panel. I dug my fob out quickly and scrambled the cameras before turning to look at myself in the mirror again.

I looked…the same. But different. Whether I had realized it or not, my eyes were reflecting more than my fear and uncertainty. Now, it held a small glow of happiness that steadily brightened, morphing into a love I only saw before when I thought of Carlos.

I pressed one shaking hand to my still-flat belly, feeling a buzz spread over my body. I felt like I was trapped in Jell-O and the world around me was ceasing to exist. I watched, feeling almost out of my own body, as my arms wrapped protectively across my stomach, almost of their own accord. A fierce burst of love consumed me, and it felt like it was burning me from the inside out.

"I'm going to be a mom," I whispered to myself. "I'm going to be a mom." My breathing hitched as I looked at myself. I had a little baby growing inside me. I had a part of me, and a part of Carlos, inside me. I gulped hard, feeling the overwhelming love in me push me to breaking point. Was it possible for me to love someone so much, after knowing of their existence for all of 90 minutes?

I knew with a sudden burst of clarity, that it was. I also knew, without a single shadow of a doubt, that I would never let any harm come to this beautiful piece of perfection. I would protect this baby from everyone and everything. Including Carlos, if the need presented itself.

The terror in my eyes ebbed slowly away, replaced with a blazing determination to face everything the world could throw at me. I could do it. For my baby- _my child_- I would. I could.

My courage a manageable ball of flame in my chest, I unscrambled the monitors and restarted the elevator. Getting off on five, I ignored the men's concerned reactions to my bloodshot eyes and raw cheeks.

"I need to speak with Ranger," I told Ram, the closest to me at the moment.

"He's in the gym, Bombshell," he answered promptly. "What happened? Are you okay, honey?" he brushed a soothing hand down my arm.

"I'm okay," I gave him a wobbly smile, realizing that yes; I was fine. "Please tell him when he's done, that I'm waiting for him in his office."

I didn't wait for the nod of affirmation before heading to Carlos' office. I sat in his chair, feeling comfortable in my resolve.

He burst into the office just minutes later, and took stock of my tell-tale face.

"Carlos," I whispered, feeling emotion flood me. He was next to me in the next instant, positioning us so I was sitting on his lap. I buried my face in his neck, praying this would not be the last time for us, but fearing that it might be. I couldn't help the tears that built in my eyes; I would not falter from my tenacity, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to be destroyed if he chose the way I was praying he wouldn't.

"What happened, Babe?" he asked tenderly. "Tell me, Querida. Please talk to me. Let me see those beautiful eyes."

Heeding to the desperation in his voice, I brought my face up to meet his eyes. He saw something there, I could never be sure what, but whatever it was had him whispering my name, an utterance that had a question, a plea and a promise all in one.

"Babe?"

"We're having a baby," I told him steadily. "I'm pregnant, Carlos."

I waited, still in his lap, to see his reaction. A dozen emotions flitted across his face, before he settled on a weird mix of relieved and awed.

"So nothing is wrong with you?" he blurted before coloring in the cutest blush I had ever witnessed. "Aside from being, you know, pregnant."

A small smile lifted the corners of my mouth as hope blossomed in my chest. "Nothing is wrong with me," I confirmed softly. He crushed his lips to mine in a hungry kiss.

"You scared the crap out of me, Babe," he confessed roughly when he pulled away. "I thought you were sick."

"I'm not."

"You're…pregnant?" he repeated, looking as though he too, was trying the words out on his mouth.

"Yes," I answered patiently, uncharacteristically nervous to see what he might say or do.

I thought the love, happiness and hope would crush my heart when he sent a blinding, 1000 watt smile my way, capturing my lips again in a devouring kiss that, in all its feel of a starving man, was still so tender and reverent it almost made the tears already in my eyes, fall.

Without saying a single word to me, he placed his hand over mine, which I hadn't even realized was wrapped around my belly again. He pressed a delicate kiss to our hands, and then to the top of my stomach.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**Te amo, Mi hijo."**_

###


	15. Future

Disclaimer: Not a chance.

A/N: To all the reviewers I have not gotten the chance to get back to, I apologize profusely. It has been a supernaturally long couple weeks! Nevertheless, a very broad-based thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and or favorited this fic! You guys are awesome!

I know there were people who didn't appreciate Steph's reaction in the last chapter, and I thank those who took the time to voice that opinion :-) On that note, I hope this chapter redeems her a little!

This chapter, as per my pattern of dedications, is dedicated to _**caregiver, mamabear19 and trhodes9! **_Your consistent support and encouraging reviews rock! Thank you!

Enjoy!

###

_Ranger_

"You're…pregnant?" I repeated, for a moment unable to comprehend whether I was hearing right. There was an oddly familiar, yet still strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and blazing in my chest. When had this feeling hit me before?

"Yes," she nodded, with all the patience of a saint even while I could see she was nerve-wrecked.

All at once, an image filled my mind. A little baby boy with my eyes and Babe's curls and smile. Why it was a boy I was seeing, I couldn't be so sure, but I think it had in large part to do with the fact that my baby girl was already in Miami.

And that's when I placed it.

This strange, yet all too familiar feeling turning my body to a furnace. It was love. It was the very same feeling that I had when I held Julie in my arms for the very first time. I had panicked all nine months leading up to it, but that moment when they placed my baby girl in my arms…it was a moment I would cherish the rest of my life, and no way could that feeling be mistaken. That pure, utter, all-consuming love. That knowledge that something was going to come into this world that was your job to protect and love and care for and provide for. That fierce, encompassing, bring-you-to-your-knees kind of love, that was kind of always there, just waiting to be switched on.

I couldn't hold back the utter joy as I sent Babe a 1000 watt smile, and at the very thought of my Babe carrying my children, a potent wave of desire crashed through me, and I claimed her lips with mine. I poured every last remainder of my emotions into that kiss, promising to cherish her and our child, promising to love and protect them, promising to give them the world; promising my life and my heart and my soul, all of which already belonged to them.

When we finally had to break for air, my hand found Babe's, which was almost instinctively curled around her mid-section. I smiled again; Babe really needed to start trusting her motherly instincts more.

Pressing the lightest of kisses to our hands, then to the top of her stomach, I couldn't contain my whisper. "Te amo, mi hijo."

A muffled sob brought my attention immediately to my Babe. Cupping her face tenderly, I tried to brush away the steady stream of tears.

"What's wrong, querida?" I asked, wondering with alarm whether she wasn't as excited about the pregnancy as I was. I peered into her face, trying to discern whether her tears were happy or sad. Her eyes told me all the story I needed to know. There was immense contentment there, and remorse, and an abundance of relief. She was happy about the baby…she thought I wouldn't be?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, biting her lip hard even as she smiled. "I thought that maybe you…" she trailed off, giving me more of an answer than if she'd tried to explain it.

"Why on earth would you think that, amante?" I asked softly, a little hurt at her fear. "We've been through thick and thin and I have not once walked away from you."

"Carlos, I'm so sorry," she repeated, bringing her hands to frame my face now, leaning in until she could brush a soft kiss on the edge of my jaw. "This has nothing to do with you. This," she gesticulated haphazardly to herself, "this is all my own petty insecurities that just popped in for a nasty visit. It's just…" she bit her lip again and I knew she was hiding something from me.

"Tell me," I requested softly, not wanting to fight with her, and at the same time, needing to know what had happened.

"When we got married, the Burg was going on about how I couldn't trap Joe into a marriage by getting pregnant and that now, I was trying with you," she whispered softly, meeting my eyes with a mix of chagrin and sadness. "I was so scared when I thought I might be pregnant, I thought you'd think the same, since you always said you had Julie and didn't want any more kids," she continued, her voice getting faster the more distressed she got. "So I made the appointment and Eddie came with me, and Mary Lou said they'd all have my back come what may, and all I was wishing for in that doctor's office was for you to be there but I was too scared to call you, and then in the elevator I was looking in the mirror and I realized that I had to put my big girl panties on and face the reality that I was going to be a mom, and then all this love just sort of came from nowhere, Carlos! And I realized that I could and would do anything for my baby because he or she would be the best parts of you and me and how could I not be head over heels in love with him or her? And I know that you would never let me down or leave me alone, I do know that, but at the time everything was just topsy turvy and I needed to know, and I've just been crying so much, and I don't know why!" she finally wrapped up, sending a small pout my way, before it dissolved back into a sheepish laugh. "I think maybe the hormone thing and mood swing thing might be true about pregnancy," she added conspiratorially.

Despite the multitude of feeling coursing through me, my amusement won out. "I think so, Babe," I nodded indulgently, pushing a curl back behind her ear. I played with her hair a little while I was thinking about what I needed to say and the way in which I had to say it, because God knew today was not the time to be fighting with the woman of my dreams and the love of my life. She waited me out, tracing patterns with her index finger across my chest.

"From now on, Babe," I started gently, "you come to me. Don't you ever think that I would ever do that to you. I love you. You are my wife, and the love of my existence. I understand you were insecure, but you have no reason to be; whatever we said and did is in the past now and the only way we can move forward is to accept and subsequently forget it, or else we'll always be holding on to the mistakes we made."

She nodded seriously. "I know, Carlos. I understand. I'll work my way past this; we're in a new chapter now and we're not looking back."

"Damn straight," I finally let loose with a wolf grin. I thought fleetingly on the flare of jealousy I had felt when she told me Gazzara had gone with her. I couldn't help the possessive growl that I husked out: "And Babe? If it's ever Gazzara next to you instead of me, you'll also have to learn to forgive it when I kill him."

She giggled. "Duly noted, Carlos. Now, I think there's only one way to properly celebrate this moment," she waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively and I fought back a growl.

"Do tell, Babe," I invited her, already picturing all the things I could do to her to appease the part of me that was persistently roaring "Mine!" in my mind.

"The only thing that could possibly celebrate this moment," she told me huskily, tracing the shell of my ear with her tongue while I fought the urge to moan, "is…" she bit my earlobe teasingly, "…to eat donuts from the Tasty Pastry!" she yelled out childishly, giggling madly as she leaped off my lap before I could grab for her. A frustrated laugh rumbled through my chest at her childishness, but she had started this little game. It was my responsibility to end it.

"That wasn't exactly the eating I had in mind, Babe," I smirked, before launching myself at her. She screeched and tried in vain to run, not even making it to the door before I caught her and pressed her gently, but with enough force to assert some dominance, against the nearest available wall. "You were playing with fire, Babe," I told her silkily, suckling a spot on her neck before biting down and grinding into her at the same time. She gasped out a moan.

"I think a little of your celebrating would be fun too," she giggled breathlessly.

As if I needed any more motivation. I picked her up, bridal-style, and ignoring all the men, took her to the elevator. Staring into her eyes hungrily, I caught the flash of awe in her blue depths; I could relate, since I could still barely believe this myself.

"We're going to do this, Babe," I told her softly, trying to make it more real and trying to assure her at the same time. She giggled suddenly, azure orbs sparkling with mirth and mischief. She smiled brightly at me and it was like the sun coming out after a storm.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**It's gonna be GREAT!"**_

_**###**_

A/N: A little short, I know, but fret not! :-) The guys' reactions as well as some other interesting interactions are coming up! :-)


	16. Meetings

Disclaimer: Not mine, but you know what is? A really cool pen with my name on it. So there.

A/N: Big shout out to _**caregiver **_for giving me the idea of the perfect premise for the Rangemen's reactions! Thanks hon!

This chapter is dedicated to _**Cara245, ShellSueD and MnGrammaX3! **_Your support and encouragement really means the world to me! Thank you so much!

###

_Stephanie_

"If you tell me one more freaking time, to freaking breathe, or freaking push, I'm gonna put a bullet in your damn leg!"

So maybe yelling at the doctor responsible for my baby's delivery wasn't the smartest move on the chess board. But could you really blame me? I mean seriously, what was with the idiot and telling me to do things I already knew I was supposed to be doing?!

Plus, I was in pain. So there.

"It's going to be okay, Babe," Carlos murmured, and I could hear the suppressed laughter in his voice. "You don't have to shoot anyone."

Without opening my eyes or turning my head to look at him, I responded acerbically, "You better wipe that damn smirk off your face Carlos, or she won't be the only one I shoot."

"Ten-four, Babe," the guilty response and the nurses' chuckles told me all I needed to know. I let out a whimper as contractions seized my body again. I needed to think happy thoughts. Since going into labor, I had replayed memories of Carlos and I on our honeymoon, birthdays, holidays, the works. I had replayed Julie's visit with us and the pranks we'd pulled on Carlos, my nieces' birthdays and the day Carlos fetched me from Tiffany's wedding and gave me my dreams. I needed more happy thoughts…

The barest hint of amusement flashed through me as I thought of telling everyone about the pregnancy…

_**The next we emerged was the following morning, on our way to the conference room to tell the men the good news.**_

"_**How do you know?" I asked Carlos suddenly, shooting him a half-curious, half-testy look. He raised an eyebrow at me in silent question; marriage hadn't changed the fact that I could read him just as well without words and vice versa. "Know that we're having a son," I clarified. "You said 'mi hijo' yesterday. That means son, right?"**_

"_**Yeah Babe," he affirmed, ducking his head into my curls, pressing a soothing kiss there. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "Just a feeling, I guess."**_

"_**Well if we have a daughter," I stuck my chin out in mock-defiance, "then you better not treat her differently." I stuck my tongue out at him to show him that the reproach was in jest. **_

"_**Noted," he grinned, as the elevators opened up to the fifth floor. At the conference room, everyone fell silent after we had exchanged the normal pleasantries. **_

"_**Men, Stephanie and I have an announcement," Carlos declared, giving me a smile and nod to indicate that I should speak. I cleared my throat a little nervously.**_

"_**Guy's," I took a deep breath, for some reason keeping my gaze swiveling between Lester and Tank. "Ranger and I going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."**_

_**There was a silence in the conference room that lasted all of 7 seconds, before the room exploded in a mass of cheers. Before I knew it, I was being passed around from hug to hug and out the corner of my eye, I saw Carlos doing the manly-hugs and that handshake that I always suspected Rangeman taught a seminar on that I had never been invited to. Which explained why I couldn't do it. Or raise a single eyebrow. **_

"_**I'm so happy for you both, Beautiful," Lester's murmur alerted me to the fact that I was in his arms. "Congratulations, sweetheart."**_

"_**Thanks, Les," I whispered, my eyes misty as I kissed his cheek. As carefully as if I was made of spun glass, Tank extracted me from his embrace, pulling me into a hug and lifting me clear off the ground. **_

"_**Congratulations, Little Girl," he rumbled, kissing the top of my head. "I'm so glad that you two are so happy, and even gladder that you're happy about this. I know you were always afraid of kids, honey, but for what it's worth I think you'd make an excellent mom."**_

_**It was at that point that a tear spilled onto my cheek, and I brushed it away impatiently. "Thanks, Big Guy," I murmured softly, beaming up at him. "It means the world that you think so."**_

"_**You already mother-hen all of us, Sweetheart," Bobby winked at me. "I would wager that you'd do a great job too. That's going to be one lucky kid."**_

_**I simply smiled brilliantly in response. Suddenly the whole conference room went quiet, all the men looking at each other thoughtfully. I had the sneaky suspicion they were doing their ESP thing again.**_

"_**I'll get started researching the proper diets for pregnancy and after," Bobby suddenly piped up. Before I could utter a word in protest, Cal cut me off.**_

"_**Me and Ram will go check out the doctor Bombshell went to," he offered, everyone ignoring me, and even Ranger, who was simply looking on in amusement. "Make sure her credentials check out. And on that note, you know, that it's a woman."**_

"_**I'll take Hector and we'll sort out getting top-of-the-range baby monitors and cameras everywhere," Zip nodded.**_

"_**I'll bring in the rest of Beautiful's skips for today," Lester chimed in, before stopping for a moment, looking serious. "And I'll check into the possibility, risks and feasibility of putting Beautiful into a mobile bubble for the next year or so."**_

_**This was the comment that struck me out of the paralysis that had temporarily befallen me. "No!" I growled. "You guys are being ridiculous!"**_

"_**I don't think it should be a problem," Bobby nodded thoughtfully. "I'll make some calls."**_

"_**No you won't," I interjected. **_

"_**I'll draw up a roster and allocate everyone a slot to be on driving duty starting from today," Manny added, "just in case Wifey needs to go anywhere."**_

"_**I can drive myself," I started heatedly, before I was interrupted once again.**_

"_**I really think the bubble could work," Lester commented from where he was talking to Bobby about it. "We should have looked into it sooner."**_

_**I huffed a breath, looking to Carlos for some back-up. No such luck, though; the ass hat was shaking with laughter, and I could see the statement in his eyes; they're your brothers, too, Babe. This fight is yours.**_

_**Sticking two fingers into my mouth, I let out a piercing whistle that had everyone falling quiet; at last. I glared at them, making my voice as calm and powerful as I could.**_

"_**There will be no pregnancy diets. There will be no driving roster. And there DEFINITELY WILL NOT be any bubbles," I enunciated, aiming a hard look at Lester. "I'm all on board for checking out the doctor and having cameras to monitor the baby. But the rest of it? It's ridiculous guys!" I blew out a breath. Meeting their faces, seeing the puppy-dog expressions on them, melted my heart. I immediately softened. "I appreciate it, boys, I do. But we're going to be fine without the excessive lengths, okay?"**_

"_**I agree with there being no more skips, though," Carlos finally piped up. I was about to argue, before I thought of all the things that could hurt my innocent baby boy or girl, and I quickly reconsidered.**_

"_**Deal."**_

_**It would only be in my seventh month of pregnancy when I would realize that the driving roster had come to sly fruition, and that it was no coincidence that someone usually seemed available to drive me to appointments and meetings and shopping trips. **_

_**I was just glad that at least, the bubble hadn't made it to reality.**_

"She's crowning," the doctor's voice made it through my memory replay. I groaned in pain and tried to keep myself from passing out from the immense and blinding pain.

"I'm never going to complain about getting shot or stabbed again," I moaned pitifully. Carlos squeezed my hand and pressed his lips against my damp, disgustingly sweaty forehead. I took comfort from the gesture, leaning into his touch. I needed another happy memory!

"_**Ugh, I get it already, Kid, you've got a strong strike! You can stop kicking me now," I grumbled whiningly, placing my palm on my rounded stomach. Despite my complaints, I still felt a little jolt shock through me when the tiny impact resonated through my hand.**_

_**Chuckling, Carlos placed his hand over mine, kissing a trail up my neck. "Want me to distract you, Babe?"**_

"_**Nu-uh," I proclaimed, wrenching my neck away from his exquisite torture. "That was what caused all this in the first place, Buster Brown! You just keep that sexy mouth to yourself." I thought about that for a minute. "Well, for right now, at least. We need to choose who our godparents are going be."**_

"_**I don't want it to be our parents," Carlos said immediately. "That wouldn't be fair to them."**_

"_**Agreed," I nodded. Both our families had taken the news extraordinarily well; to say they were pleased would be like saying falling into lava would be mildly uncomfortable. Unfortunately, both sets of fathers had reacted almost exactly like the Merry Men, which had me going through yet another round of mediating and compromising, and both mothers had bombarded me with parenting tips, possible names and a long list of dos and don'ts apiece. "What about Les?" I asked. **_

"_**I was thinking about him too, Babe," Carlos admitted, wrapping his arms around my waist and urging me to lean back against him. "But I don't want that to be a factor in a relationship should he choose to pursue one, you know?"**_

"_**I hear you," I nodded thoughtfully. "Besides, he's already an uncle." I thought about it a little before the idea struck me. "Carlos!" I sat up straight and turned to look at him. "Tank and Lula!"**_

_**He grinned at my enthusiasm. "You think so, Babe?"**_

"_**Sure! They're practically married already, and Lula has really settled down, and Tank wouldn't mind! Plus, they're our best friends," I finished.**_

"_**I like it, Babe," Carlos nodded his approval. "I'll speak to Tank about it, you speak to Lula."**_

"_**Deal," I grinned. "Hey Batman?"**_

"_**Babe?"**_

"_**I take it back. Your sexy mouth is all mine."**_

_**And that was the end of that discussion. **_

"Just one more push, Steph," Dr. Daniels encouraged me with a smile. Summoning my last vestiges of strength, I pushed.

Piercing screams rang out, harsh in the close proximity.

"I know how you feel, Kid," I mumbled, flopping against the bed in utter exhaustion. Forcing my eyes to stay open, I allowed myself only a moment of rest before I sat up again, needing to see whether everything was fine.

Then the nurse was smiling at me, holding the tiniest little bundle of white in her arms. Love so powerful that it burned a blaze through my body flooded me until I was almost choking with the sheer force of it. I was sobbing, I knew, but I was uncaring of it at the moment. Ever so delicately, the squirming, squealing bundle was placed in my arms, which I had seemed to curl instinctively into a cradle. The reaction was quick, and almost surreal as the bundle stopped its tears, only for my own to come even harder. The Doctor smiled at us as Carlos brought his face level with mine, keeping his arms around me. Her softly spoken words were directed at both of us, but she was looking straight at me.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**Meet your baby boy."**_

###


	17. Superhero

Disclaimer: That would be a most resounding negative.

A/N: Closing in on the end of this story! You guys have been amazing. There's likely to be only one more chapter after this one here. Once again, thank you so very much to everyone who guest reviewed! I wish I could answer you personally!

This chapter is dedicated to _**got2BaBabeFan, Darcy, Elkniw73, jwarden and sbabe! **_Thanks so much for all the support!

###

_Ranger_

"Birfday!"

The too-loud exclamation was followed quickly with a cannonball to the stomach that took me far too much by surprise. As my son grabbed at my arms for purchase, I quickly grabbed him to me to make sure he didn't fall. Grinning toothily, he situated himself on my chest, cross-legged and buzzing with energy. I chuckled to myself; having a son was a far more effective alarm than my phone.

"Yeah, champ, it's your birthday," I nodded, my voice still rough from sleep, or in my Babe and my case, a sincere _lack _thereof. "What are you today, two?"

"Noo, Daddy," my son giggled, and the sound warmed my heart. "I'm FOUR!"

"You're four?" I asked, trying to sound surprised. "That can't be right!"

"I'm four!" he protested again, giggling madly. "Mommy says I'm pactally a gwown up now!" his chest puffed out proudly and I smiled in amusement.

"It's 'practically' baby," I heard Babe's voice come from the doorway. She came to us and lifted our son on to her hip, sending me a grin.

"I'm _not _a baby 'nymore, Mommy," he groaned, flopping his head on to her shoulder. I could see Babe fighting the urge to coo as she carded her fingers through his hair and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Aw, but you'll always be Mommy's baby," she lost the battle and cooed. "Now, why don't you go put your Batman slippers on, and you, me and Daddy can go have breakfast and open presents?"

"Presents!" the subsequent yell, I felt, I should have foreseen. I chuckled once more as he wriggled down Steph's form and landed precariously on his feet, before regaining his balance and taking off at a run.

"You're up early, Babe," I commented, sliding a hand around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"I knew he would be, too," Steph shrugged, "and I wanted to have his breakfast ready and make sure his gifts were all set for him to open."

For someone who hated waking up with a passion, Babe had taken it all in stride, and it seemed that the only thing that she'd wake up early for was her son, and me, if I didn't intend on making her go running. She was up every time our son was, even if it was my turn to feed and change, and on his birthdays, and on mine, Steph was the first one up. For the two of us having been so scared of having kids, we were doing a pretty good job of it.

Since the batcave was too far away to commute, we had bought and moved into a house just a little ways away from Haywood, and on the outskirts of the Burg. Our son, for the most part, loved going to the batcave for the odd weekend, and we made a point to get away when work would allow it.

Steph pulled on my hand. "Deep thoughts, much, Carlos?"

"Thinking about how we're doing an okay job of this, Babe," I answered with a smile. She leaned on tip-toes to press another kiss to my lips.

"I think we're doing better than okay," she laughed against my lips. "The kid hasn't tried to fly off the roof yet."

"There's that," I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her lithe form. Pregnancy hadn't taken away her curves, and running every evening, combined with running after our son, and keeping to her training with the guys three times a week meant that she was all toned muscle and soft, sexy curves that tempted me just as much as the day we'd first met.

"Nu-uh!" she giggled, stepping quickly away, taking in my appraising gaze. "Things never end up clean when you look at me like I'm dessert, Carlos, and right now is a clean moment if ever we should be having one!"

I grumbled under my breath and she laughed indulgently.

"Do you remember the day he was born?" she asked, nostalgia touching her tone.

"Of course I do," I murmured, going to wrap myself around her again, and this time, she didn't protest.

_**I could hardly contain the awe filling every pore in my body as I leaned down to put my face against Babe's, as the doctor introduced us to our son. **_

"_**So," Steph's voice broke with emotion as she laughed a little, gazing with unadulterated adoration at our baby boy. "Are you gonna apologize for kicking me, young man?"**_

_**I laughed slightly, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes that I hadn't quite expected to feel. He was…beautiful. Dios, he was my son. I reached out a tentative hand and ran a single finger down his cheek, feeling overwhelmed and speechless. **_

"_**Come on, time for Mommy to rest," the nurse spoke softly but cheerfully.**_

"_**Oh! Can't I hold him some more?" Steph protested sadly. "I'm not even that tired anymore," she claimed around a yawn.**_

"_**You need to rest, honey," the nurse smiled at Babe and me. "I'll bring him back in an hour or two."**_

_**Protests aside, Babe was asleep in a matter of a few minutes after she got settled in. I pushed a curl back behind her ear, pressing a kiss to the hollow behind it before I leaned back in my chair. True to her word, the nurse brought my son back and I took my first turn holding him in my arms. The emotions choked me again, and I talked softly to him. I laughed when he whimpered as I said his full name; we'd have to find a shorter nickname. **_

_**I knew Mr. and Mrs. Plum, Edna, and by now probably my parents too, were waiting in the waiting room. I also knew that Tank, Lester, Bobby and Hector had taken up guard in front of the ward. All of a sudden, I wanted to show off my son.**_

_**Placing him with the utmost care in his little crib on the side of Steph's bed, I left the ward long enough to call the men inside. Moving quietly, they waited patiently at the door as I slipped back inside. Picking my son up again, I cradled him with the utmost care into my chest and afforded my friends a small smile.**_

"_**Men, meet Julio Ricardo Manoso," I told them, my voice sounding reverent to even my own ears. **_

"_**Hey buddy," Lester was the first to speak. "I'm your uncle Lester, and I'm gonna teach you how to pick up chicks!"**_

"_**Santos," I growled lowly, warningly. My brother grinned and stage-whispered, **_

"_**Don't worry, sobrino, I got your back."**_(Nephew)

"_**He's perfect, Rangeman," Bobby clapped my back lightly in congratulations and I hummed in agreement. **_

"_**Carlos?" Steph's sleep-laden voice called out and I carefully walked in with our son, feeling for my life that he was made from spun glass. "Oh!" she gasped, seeing the bundle in my hands and sitting upright, wincing in discomfort.**_

"_**Easy, Babe," I warned her, and Lester went to help her get settled. She immediately stuck out her hands and I placed our baby boy in her arms. All the little nagging, whimpering sounds he had been making quietened instantly and Steph brushed her lips against his face. **_

"_**My baby boy," she whispered, tears once again beginning to track down her face. "My little Julio Ricardo Manoso."**_

_**He whined again slightly, apparently letting his mother know of the dissatisfaction of having a long name. I chuckled lightly with the men.**_

"_**I know, buddy," Steph giggled. "It's one hellova name." She rocked slightly from side to side, unable to take her eyes off him. "JR," she whispered finally, before looking up at me. "We're gonna call him JR for short."**_

_**A tiny, pudgy hand reached tentatively out and brushed against Steph's sternum. **_

"_**I think my Godson approves," Tank chuckled. Steph giggled and nuzzled JR's hand with her nose.**_

_**JR.**_

_**I liked it.**_

"Can you believe four years have gone by?" Babe asked me disbelievingly. "I remember _carrying_ him for the _first time_."

"It's been a far too quick few years," I nodded, kissing the side of her neck.

"EWW!"

The drawn out groan had me chuckling and pulling away.

"It's my birfday!" JR complained. "S'op being gwoss!" with that, he ran towards us and Steph hopped sideward knowingly, a split second before my son launched himself at me. I caught him in midair with a small_ oomph_, before hoisting him up to rest on my shoulders.

"Alright, champ," I laughed. "Let's go have some breakfast, and then you can attack your presents."

###

It wasn't too long before we were knee-deep in wrapping paper. JR was animatedly explaining all the things that made Batman such a great superhero to Babe, when the doorbell rang.

"I love Batman!" JR exclaimed, and I grinned as Steph sent me a quick wink before replying,

"I know, baby. I love Batman too."

I chuckled lightly and went to open the door to find Tank, Lula and Lester armed with gifts too. I groaned inwardly; this was going to be one spoiled kid.

"Mine too, sweetheart," I heard Steph's voice break with emotion as she answered and I wondered what JR and her were talking about. I sent her a questioning look as JR commenced with his familiar shout of "Presents!" and enthusiastic hugs for his Godparents and Uncle.

"JR, honey, tell them what you said when Mommy asked who your favorite superhero was," Steph called to our son by way of answer. Running to me, he wrapped his arms around my leg and looked up at me adoringly.

And so, four simply uttered words changed my life forever.

"_**Daddy's my favowite superhewo!"**_

_**###**_


	18. Forever

Disclaimer: Better luck next time, Jaz :-)

A/N: I'd like to thank _**Sophiepicklegirl, JeanieJ, highlandsgirl and Nikki9601! **_Thanks for the support!

And so we have reached the end, friends! Before I go, a huge shout-out goes to _**JenRar, jkgk, isabellsah cullen, carrotmusic, Marsha, caregiver and Four Reasons.**_ You guys rock, and it was with your encouragement and advice that this story became what it is!

Some special shout-outs: _**4everstephranger**_, thank you for always pushing me to get new stuff out!

_**Kbellamanoso**_- Thank you for encouraging me and helping me to improve this story, and for being so straight with me! I'm glad to have found my long-lost twin ;) and I look forward to building our newfound friendship!

_**Wraithdarte**_- For all that you are, Didi, I love you. You're an inspiration. Thank you for everything, _a ghra._

_**Last, but not least, this chapter is dedicated to all the readers, followers, and reviewers here on Fanfiction. This story, is for you guys! **_

Enjoy!

###

_Stephanie_

_SLAM!_

I started at the unexpected crash of our front door, and acting on instinct, I was up and moving, hand lightly resting on the gun that sat comfortably at the small of my back.

"Yeah? Well you're just a big _STUPID HEAD_!"

I sighed, dropping my stance and letting my hand flop back to my side. Our normal nanny was off today, so I was working from home; although if this was the sound to greet me every day, I was seriously considering giving Letty a raise.

"Alejandro Carlos Manoso!" I rapped out sharply, sending a reprimanding gaze towards my youngest son. "What did we talk about the other day?"

"Being nice to JR because he's my brother," my youngest mumbled diligently, looking at the floor, and judging from the tears shimmering in his eyes, I was inclined to believe there was more to the story than just "you're just a big stupid head".

"And Julio Ricardo Manoso," I turned my stern look at my oldest now, "what did I tell you about irking your little brother?"

"That I shouldn't because he's my baby brother and I should protect him," the ten year old answered dutifully, but I could hear the eye-roll in his tone. I cuffed him lightly across the back of his head.

"Don't you roll those eyes at me, mister," I told him lightly, smiling when his mouth dropped open in shock. "I'm your mom, I know everything," I winked, and was rewarded with two small giggles.

Unheeding of any of my youngest son's previous arguments that 6 years old was too big to be a baby, I leaned down and gathered him in my arms. To my surprise, he came willingly, throwing his arms around my neck and burying his face there. I flicked my head in the direction of JR's room and he nodded at me, biting his lip and looking remorsefully at his little brother. I carried him to the living room before sitting in the middle of the couch, legs crossed Indian style and settling him into my lap.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked softly, smoothing his curly brown locks that were so like mine behind his ear, and mentally making a note to get him to a hairdresser. "Did something happen at school?"

"Mommy, don't leave us," came the tiny, quivering response that spoke a tale of tears. I jerked back in surprise to look into my 6-year old's face. His cheeks were flushed and streaked with tears and he was gnawing at his lip with a vengeance, a trait both boys seemed to have taken from me.

I cupped his face gently in my hands, peppering his cheeks with kisses. "Alex, honey, why would you…"

"Promise!" Alex shook my hand, eyes widening with the threat of more tears. "Promise you won't go 'way, Mommy!"

Hushing him and rocking him in my lap, I spoke soft reassurances that I would never leave, never in this world, not for anything. Whether my words were going through or not, I could never be sure, but I continued my steady slew of assurances.

So attuned was I to my sons' that I immediately noticed the almost inaudible sniffle that came from behind me.

"JR," I called out softly, holding out my other arm, and within seconds, I had two armfuls of very distressed sons. I pulled them both to me, JR wrapping his arms around my neck and burrowing his face into my shoulder, and Alex taking JR's lead, putting his arms around my waist and snuggling deeply into the crook under my arm. "Either of you want to tell me what's the matter?" I asked softly, gently. "Or do I have to tickle it out of you?"

"Noo, Mommy," Alex replied exasperatedly and I had to smile. Alex had calmed a little, while JR's body still trembled, so I turned my attention to my oldest.

"JR, honey, whatever it is, we can sort it out, okay?" I murmured gently, nuzzling the nape of his neck with my nose. "Talk to me, kiddo."

When he shook his head adamantly, I tried a new approach; between my sons, although JR was a splitting image of Carlos, his personality was more like mine. Deflection by sarcasm, the fear to face a problem, the greater fear to ask for help, the gentle way in which he approached things, the unavoidable mischief he sometimes attracted…Alex, on the other hand, took my curls, my eyes and my smile, but he was Carlos' son through and through, down to the quiet place he retreated to when he was well and truly upset, and his intrinsic ability to think things all the way through, never making a foolhardy decision- even scrutinizing the training wheels on his bike until he was sure he wouldn't fall- unless it had to do with following JR's example, or doing something with the concern that his brother would be alone in it, should things go wrong. They were as thick as thieves, my two, and while they annoyed each other and fought every day, you'd never have one in trouble without the other standing right there next to him, and similarly, they helped each other excel too. After all, it was JR who patiently ran next to his brother until he was sure the training wheels would protect Alex from falling, and it was Alex who spent an entire weekend painting all JR's pencils with Batman colors, after JR failed a math test, to remind him that he could do anything because he was, in Alex's eyes, a superhero.

It was bearing my sons' personalities in mind that I made my call.

"Alright, sweetheart," I nudged Alex's head up with a bump of my nose against his downturned forehead. "You're starting here. What were you and JR arguing about, and why are both f you crying because of it?"

"Tommy's parents are getting a…a…div…div-sauce," he mumbled, stuttering through the word he didn't quite understand. I almost laughed, but looking at his eyes, wide with fear, I felt my heart melt.

"A divorce, honey?" I asked gently, and his lower lip wobbled as he nodded.

"Tommy said his parents used to fight, and then I told JR and he said you and Daddy was fighting in the mornin'," he whispered, voice trembling as my heart shattered. "I don' want you and Daddy to get a div-sauce, Mommy."

"Oh, sweetheart," I choked, feeling my eyes burn at the utter innocence and love from my two boys. I gathered them close to me, and before I could say anything more, JR spoke.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break Mrs. Hartley's window," he sniffled, and I felt my neck getting wet from his tears. "Please don't fight because of me, I promise I'll…I'll…I'll never break anything again! And I'll...um…I'll fix the window! Um...somehow…"

"Stop, baby," I commanded softly, swallowing hard against the lump in my throat. Carlos and I had fought in the morning, granted, because while he thought JR should be grounded for kicking in the front yard instead of the back, where we'd told him to play, I thought that JR was just being a kid, and he was sorry enough, so being the overprotective mom I am, we fought over a way to deal with it. I hadn't even realized JR had overheard our argument. "None of what happened this morning is your fault. And both of you listen to me; Daddy and Mommy might fight just a little, but I love your Daddy very much, and he loves me, and we both love you two and Julie more than anything in the world. We would never leave each other. We're a family, okay? You guys never have to worry about that, I promise." I peppered kisses on each of their heads. "I promise."

I held them a little while longer, only loosening my grip when they did. Wiping each of their tear-stained faces, and giving them both kisses, I decided they needed a treat to forget about their previous fears.

"Who's up for some ice-cream, huh guys?" I asked, ruffling their hair. They both sent me brilliant smiles, tears forgotten and responded with resounding affirmatives. I laughed, and told them to put their shoes on, while trying to locate my own boots.

I trudged upstairs after a few minutes to see what was taking them. I stopped at their doorway in amusement when I saw Alex rifling in their closet for his sneakers. Though he had a room all his own, Alex had spent most nights sleeping in the second bunk bed in JR's room, and when the elder had caved to his brother's puppy-dog eyes, Carlos and I had woken the next morning to find Alex had all but moved into his brother's room, with most of his shoes in JR's closet and his blanket and pillow adorning the once-empty bottom bunk.

I watched in amusement as JR sighed long-sufferingly, while Alex pushed his feet into his sneakers. Sending his big brother a hopeful look, Alex stuck out his leg and JR crossed the room to tie his laces. When he was done, instead of standing up, he pulled Alex down and into his lap, into a big hug. Alex threw his arms around JR in delight, not questioning the hug, simply enjoying it.

"I'm sorry, Al," JR mumbled, cuddling his little brother close to him. "I didn't mean to make fun of you. That wasn't nice." My heart melted.

"S'okay, JR," my toddler responded happily.

"No, s'not," JR shook his head, pulling back from the hug, but not removing his arms around Alex. "You're my baby brother and I'm supposed to protect you, not make you scared."

"S'okay, Jay," Alex insisted, favoring his brother with his biggest smile. "You always pr'tect me. You stopped the monsters from getting me just last night!" Alex bi his bottom lip. "I'm sorry I called you a stupid head. I didn't mean that. You're the smartest ever in the whole wide world!"

"It's okay, Al," JR grinned, ruffling his brother's hair. "Truce, okay? S'you and me against everyone, okay?"

"Yeah!" Alex threw his arms around JR's neck and the brothers embraced fiercely while I fought against the urge to cry.

My sweet baby boys.

###

"Alex, don't run up the driveway," I shouted exasperatedly. "You might fall!"

"Don't worry Mom, I'll get him," JR grinned at me before dashing off after his brother. I sighed, knowing that any sort of reprimand would be utterly pointless. Smiling slightly, I locked the car and headed up the driveway myself.

"Come on, guys, time to wash up," I called as I unlocked the door. "You two are _wearing _more of the ice-cream than you _ate_!"

They came to a stop behind me as I opened the front door…

…to be greeted by the sweet, delicate scent of flowers, and a living room with petals of, none other than, cherry blossoms, adorning almost every available surface. Since we'd gotten married, Carlos had gotten me a single cherry blossom every Friday without fail, and today was no exception, but in this magnitude?

"Whoa," Alex mumbled, peeking from behind my leg.

"Whoa indeed, Kiddo," I giggled. My attention was caught when a flash of black presented itself from the archway leading into the dining room.

"Daddy!" Alex shouted out, running to Carlos and launching himself at him as JR used to do. JR grinned, but remained at my side, unconsciously hooking his fingers in the belt loop at my hip. A wave of love crashed over me and I ruffled his hair, sending him a reassuring wink.

"Hey buddy," Carlos murmured, picking Alex up and sending me and JR a small smile. JR looked back up at me, and I could see in him asking me with his eyes whether things would be okay. It choked me up that my eldest was already a little protective of me, seeing as how he wasn't pleased with his father at the moment, and I knelt down to his level, pulling him into a hug.

"I promise we'll be fine, Kiddo," I breathed again. "I'm fine, sweetheart. Go to your dad."

A huge, relieved smile broke over his face as he too, ran to Carlos, comfortable in the knowledge that I wouldn't feel as though he was siding with his father. I grinned at Carlos as he braced himself for his hug.

"Why don't you two go finish up your homework really quickly?" he suggested. "We're going to go get something to eat later, and then we're going to spend the rest of the weekend at the beach house, okay?"

Enthusiastic cheers and frantic scrambles upstairs were his only reply. I sauntered up to him, cocking my head to the side in silent question.

"I was watching the camera feed from the living room," he explained, coming forward to wrap me in his arms. I melted into him, burying my face in his chest.

"They're great kids," I murmured. "We need to try not to fight in front of them, they shouldn't have to ever worry about that."

"They _never_ have to ever worry about that," Carlos reiterated with a small growl, burying his face in my hair. "Don't you ever leave me, Babe."

"Never planned on it, Carlos," I murmured, tightening my grip around him. He pulled away, only to kiss me deeply, plundering his tongue into my mouth and tracing every line and bump and ridge until I was sure he had it memorized. Nipping at my bottom lip, he licked away the sting of this bite before sucking my lip hard. I moaned and rocked against him, eager suddenly to get to the bat cave because our bedroom was blissfully sound proofed from the outside world. Perfect for us and the kids.

"I'll love you for always, Carlos," I breathed against his lips. He pulled a fraction away to look into my eyes, his molten hazel piercing into my clear azure. His promise was a whispered one.

And so, four simply uttered words from the love of my existence showed me that, for all the changes in my life so far, there was one thing in this world, that would never change.

"_**Forever and a day."**_

###

_A/N 2: And so, my dear friends, with __**four simply uttered words**__, allow me to tell all you Fanfiction-ers, exactly what I've been meaning to say with this entire story:_

_**You guys kick ass! :-)**_

_**-JazMitch**_


End file.
